


Ausklamüsern

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny weiß nicht so recht, was er will. Er spürt nur ganz deutlich, was er nicht will: Cello verlieren - seinen besten Freund an dessen zukünftigen Partner oder auch nur an eine einmalige Bettgeschichte zu verlieren. Den Rest muss er noch ausklamüsern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01 - Auf dem Hotelzimmer I

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte schon vor, als nächste lange Geschichte eine über zwei Braunschweiger hochzuladen. Aber es sollte nicht diese FF hier werden. Die kam aus dem Nichts, während ich an der ursprünglich geplanten Braunschweig-FF geschrieben habe. Was soll man tun, die Jungs wollten raus, ich wollte die Ideen, die ich zu ihnen hatte, in Worte fassen, also habe ich „mal kurz“ was geschrieben. Einen Monat und fast 20.000 Wörter später war diese Geschichte fertig.

**Titel:** Ausklamüsern  
 **Autor:** schnaf  
 **Pairing:** Benjamin Kessel x Marcel Correia  
 **Wortzahl:** 19826  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze  
 **Anmerkung:** Diese FF spielt vor ungefähr 3, 4 Jahren. Kurz davor kam Cello nach Braunschweig und traf dort auf einen alten Bekannten aus Kaiserslautern – Benny. [Hier](http://38.media.tumblr.com/00c0e7612e2ecf132cdf40fec94a618b/tumblr_nl3vr1pB6K1r4rtago3_500.gif) haben wir die beiden, links Benny, rechts Cello. Alle anderen Zusammenhänge sollten sich aus der FF ergeben, alle vorkommenden Person stelle ich am Anfang mit einem Bild vor. Heute ist das neben den beiden Hauptpersonen noch [Mirko Boland](http://41.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6r9h0uOlB1rwbeyfo1_1280.jpg), genannt Bole.  
Die Bilder sind übrigens aus der Zeit, in der die FF spielt :D

~*~*~

„Ich hab mit Cello geschlafen.“

Ein Satz. Fünf Wörter.  
Weltuntergang, irgendwie.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Den Schmerz im Herzen ignorieren. Irgendwie ignorieren, dass sich sein Herz anfühlt, als wäre es gerade eben auseinander gerissen worden. Schön langsam, quälend langsam. Wenn Benny versucht, den Schmerz in Bilder zu fassen, in gedankliche Bilder, wird er ein bisschen von seiner Heftigkeit abgelenkt.

Scheiße. Das sollte nicht so weh tun. Dass er es nicht einfach so hinnimmt, okay. Dafür kommt das zu sehr aus dem Nichts. Er kennt Cello, er kennt Bole, er kommt mit beiden gut klar, sie kommen gut miteinander klar.  
Aber nicht so. Nicht so, dass sie miteinander in die Kiste steigen.

Es zerreißt sein Herz und das sollte es nicht. Weil die beiden Sex haben können, mit wem sie wollen.  
Kann Bole ja auch. Überhaupt kein Problem. Da stellt er keinerlei Besitzansprüche. Hauptsache, Bole passt auf sich auf. Alles okay.  
Solange es nicht Cello ist.

Benny versucht es. Wirklich. Er zwingt sich zu Gedanken wie „Cello kann vögeln, wen er will“ und „Ist völlig in Ordnung“ und „Cello ist ein erwachsener Mann, er kann tun, was er für richtig hält“ und „Ich habe da nichts zu melden“ und „Kann mir doch egal sein“ und – er schafft es nicht. Die Gedanken fühlen sich falsch an. Nicht unangebracht-falsch, sondern falsch-falsch. Es stimmt einfach nicht.  
Zumindest teilweise. Cello ist erwachsen, kann eigenständige Entscheidungen treffen. Aber es ist nicht in Ordnung, nichts ist in Ordnung. Scheiße, es ist einfach nicht in Ordnung, es ist ihm nicht egal, absolut nicht. Es tut weh, es verletzt ihn.

Wenn er doch wenigstens Bole dafür hassen könnte... Er tut es, verhältnismäßig. Dafür, dass er ihn eigentlich mag, ist der Hasspegel ihm gegenüber gerade sehr hoch. Doch darauf kann er sich nicht konzentrieren, dafür ist das noch zu wenig – dafür ist Bole noch zu sehr sein Freund.  
Sie leben in einem freien Land. Die beiden haben diese Entscheidung aus freien Stücken getroffen. Und vielleicht macht auch das die Sache so schlimm: Dass Cello sich ganz bewusst dafür entschieden hat, mit Bole ins Bett zu gehen.  
Er hat sich gegen ihn entschieden, irgendwie.

Benny fragt sich kurz, warum er sich ins Bett gelegt hat. Die Antwort ist theoretisch ganz einfach: Bole wollte wissen, ob alles okay ist – ihm sind wohl etwas die Gesichtszüge entgleist -, er hat es bejaht und hat, um das zu demonstrieren, auf dem Bett Platz genommen.  
Scheiß drauf, verdammt. Er weiß nicht, wie er es jetzt verstecken soll, dass es ihm beschissen geht, da hätte er genauso gut ins Bad verschwinden können. Immerhin hätte er sich dort nicht die Blöße gegeben, vor Bole zu heulen.

Benny will nicht heulen. Aber es brennt hinter seinen Augenlidern, egal, wie sehr er sie zu presst. Seine Augen brennen, der Kloß in seinem Hals wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer und sein Herz fühlt sich an, als würde es zerreißen.  
Und gleichzeitig sagt ihm sein Kopf, dass das doch gar nicht sein kann, dass ihn das nicht so sehr treffen darf.

Bole hat mit Cello geschlafen. Scheiße, warum sagt er ihm das jetzt, hier? Ein Hotel ist nicht gerade der beste Ort dafür, findet Benny. Ebenso gibt es wohl bessere Zeitpunkte als den Abend vor einem Auswärtsspiel. Wenn er jetzt ewig nicht einschlafen kann, ist er morgen nicht fit.

Hätte Bole ihm das nicht per Telefon mitteilen können? Es wäre wesentlich einfacher, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, wenn er alleine wäre.  
Aber nein, er liegt mit Bole in einem Doppelbett. Schön nah an der Bettkante, damit er möglichst weit weg von Bole ist, mit dem Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, trotzdem ist Bole noch da und viel zu nah.

„Wirklich alles gut?“

Wenn Bole noch einmal fragt, kann er für nichts mehr garantieren. Dann ist nämlich die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass es endgültig nicht mehr gut ist.  
Benny gibt ein vom Kissen gedämpftes 'Mh' von sich.

„Ich hab mir schon überlegt, ob ich es lassen soll. Aber... Er ist nicht vergeben. Er ist frei. Also alles in Ordnung.“

Bennys Hand verkrampft sich in seinem Kissen. Ja, der Moment, in dem Bole aus dem Fenster segelt, kommt in großen Schritten näher. Mag sein, dass er sich mit diesen Aussagen rechtfertigen möchte, dass er sie beide damit beruhigen will, ihnen zeigen will, dass es schon so passt. Aber es passt nicht und Boles Worte machen ihm das noch mehr bewusst.

„Benny?“

Es fühlt sich an, als hätte Bole den Kloß in seinem Hals durchstochen. Der Damm bricht.  
Seine komplette Rückenmuskulatur spannt sich an, das Kissen wird in seinen Armen zusammengedrückt und gleichzeitig gegen sein Gesicht gepresst. Es fängt die ersten Tränen auf.

Und dann liegt plötzlich Boles Hand auf seinem Rücken und er besitzt einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sie abzuschütteln. Weil sein verdammtes Herz so beschissen weh tut und er das Gefühl hat, früher etwas getan haben zu müssen, damit diese Situation nicht eintritt. Und gleichzeitig weiß er, dass das, was er tun hätte müssen, gewesen wäre, Bole zuvor zu kommen und Scheiße, das hat er einfach nicht geschafft, das würde er selbst jetzt kaum schaffen.  
Er hat keinen Anspruch auf Cello. Er kann sich nicht jetzt beschweren, dass Bole ihm Cello wegnimmt, wenn er nie dafür gesorgt hat, dass Cello zu ihm gehört.  
Aber wie sehr soll Cello zu ihm gehören?

So sehr, dass er nicht mit Bole ins Bett geht. Doch das geht schon viel zu weit. Es ist das, was er will und gleichzeitig mehr. Zu viel. Zu viel, verdammt!

Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass er bei diesem Chaos noch mitbekommt, dass Bole plötzlich ganz unsicher wird. So kennt er ihn kaum, so ruhig, so... schuldbewusst?  
Schuldbewusst. Wie ein Hund, der ganz genau weiß, dass es nicht okay war, das Sofa anzuknabbern.

„Benny, ich hab nicht mit ihm geschlafen.“

Er –

Schock. Bodenloser Schock.  
Scheiße, er hat hier einen Nervenzusammenbruch vom Allerfeinsten und dann rückt Bole damit heraus, dass das, was das Ganze ausgelöst hat, nur ein Scherz war?  
Auf einen Schlag entspannen sich seine Muskeln, so sehr, dass er anfängt zu zittern. Oder spannt er sich zu sehr an?  
Scheißegal. Der bittere Geschmack, der seine Kehle hochsteigt, lässt das in den Hintergrund rücken.

„Du hast mich verarscht.“  
„Also, so würde ich das jetzt nicht-“  
„Du. Hast. Mich. Verarscht.“  
„Ja. Benny, nur zu deinem Besten, okay?“

Er setzt sich auf. Dass er fertig aussieht, weiß er, dafür braucht er keinen Spiegel. Angespannte Gesichtszüge, wahrscheinlich rote, aber zumindest feuchte Augen – immerhin hat Boles Aussage die Tränen gestoppt -, womöglich noch den Abdruck vom Kissen im Gesicht.  
Nach dieser Achterbahnfahrt der Extraklasse darf er das auch, findet er.

„Raus.“  
„Benny, jetzt-“  
„Raus.“

Benny fühlt sich, als würde er kurz vorm Überkochen stehen. Scheiße, erst bricht Bole ihm das Herz und dann ist plötzlich wieder alles gut. Klar.  
Abstand von Bole. Das braucht er jetzt.  
Und Bole merkt das. Abwehrend hebt er die Hände und rückt von ihm ab.

„Okay. Ich such' mir ein anderes Zimmer. Aber Benny -“  
„Sofort.“  
„Ja. Bin dabei. Aber... Benny, stehst du auf Cello?“

Seine Hand zuckt zum Kissen, Bole wirft sich mit einem filmreifen Schwung hinter das Fußende des Bettes. Doch auch dieser Ortswechsel hält ihn nicht davon ab, weiterzureden.

„Deswegen hab ich das überhaupt erst gesagt. Ich wollte schauen, wie du reagierst. Weil du gesagt hast, dass in Kaiserslautern was zwischen euch laufen hätte können, wenn du den letzten Schritt gemacht hättest. Und... Du hast den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre es keine gute Idee gewesen, den letzten Schritt nie zu machen. Deshalb -“

Als nächstes ertönt ein Schrei. Benny hat es tatsächlich geschafft, Bole trotz Deckung mit dem Kissen zu treffen.

„Okay, okay, ist gut, ich hab's kapiert, ich geh jetzt. Aber denk' darüber nach, okay?“

Er kommt nicht dazu, Bole noch einmal abzufeuern. Nach dieser Aussage gehorcht er nämlich endlich – er hält die Klappe und wirft sein Zeug in seine Tasche.  
Erst, als er schon im Türrahmen steht, möchte er noch etwas loswerden.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du das auch mal siehst, okay?“

Seine Antwort wartet er nicht mehr ab. Bole verschwindet einfach und Benny ist damit endlich alleine.  
Also... Für eine Weile. Sein Ex-Zimmerpartner hat gesagt, er sucht sich ein neues Zimmer – er wird versuchen, einen Zimmertauschpartner zu finden.  
Cello. Scheiße. Er wird Cello fragen.

~*~*~


	2. Auf dem Hotelzimmer II

Freunde. Haha. Feine Sache. Ganz tolle Erfindung.  
Er hätte eine gute Zeit hier haben können. Also, nicht außergewöhnlich schön, nicht wie Urlaub oder so, aber zumindest normal-schön. Einfach normal.  
Aber nein, dank Bole steht er unter der Dusche und starrt die Wand an.

Bole hat recht. Es wäre wohl nicht ansatzweise so schlimm, wenn nicht jede einzelne von Boles Vermutungen irgendwie zutreffen würde.

In Kaiserslautern... Ja, Bole hat das richtig verstanden. Da hätte mehr zwischen ihm und Cello sein können. Damals war es die Angst um seinen Ruf, die ihn davon abgehalten hat.  
Heute ist er anders. Er hat genügend Clubs durch, er hat gelernt, dass sein Erfolg als Fußballer nicht davon abhängt, was andere von ihm denken.

Benny weiß nicht, warum sein altes Ich ausgerechnet bei Cello wieder aufblitzt.  
Vielleicht, weil er Cello gegenüber am öftesten so war. Vielleicht, weil er bei Cello am meisten Angst hatte. Angst davor, seinen Ruf zu ruinieren.

Wahre den Schein. Sei der perfekte Fußballer.  
Inzwischen weiß er, dass es den perfekten Fußballer nicht gibt. Und falls doch: Er ist es nicht. Egal, was er tut – oder nicht tut.

Er sollte sich ins Bett legen. Einfach mit dem Tag und – zumindest für heute – mit der Welt abschließen, Augen zu, schlafen. Klingt eigentlich nach einem echt vielversprechenden Plan.  
Aber da draußen, im Zimmer, womöglich sogar im Bett, wartet Cello.

Bole hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Sein Ex-Zimmerpartner hat es tatsächlich hinbekommen, Cello zu ihm zu schicken.

Es reicht. Er ist nicht mehr der Benny von damals. Für ihn gibt es keinen Grund mehr, Angst vor Cello zu haben.  
Vor allem... Cello! Verdammt, Cello! Cello ist ein guter Kerl.  
Genau das ist der Grund, warum er Angst vor ihm hatte. Es hätte nicht mehr viel bedurft und sie wären sich wesentlich näher gekommen. Von Cellos Seite aus hat alles gepasst, ihn selbst hat nur noch die Angst gehindert.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal einen Dreck scheren. Das kann er jetzt doch.  
Er kann das.

Benny schnappt sich ein Handtuch und trocknet sich kurz damit ab, dann schlüpft er in einen Bademantel. Er kann das. Er kann das. Er – er öffnet die Türe und geht ins Zimmer. Cello steht auf, als er ihn bemerkt.

„Du kannst jetzt.“

Ja, er kann das. Ganz wunderbar. Jetzt hat er es allen gezeigt. Cello, sich selbst, der ganzen Welt.  
Selbst als Cello an ihm vorbeiläuft und ihn anlächelt... Es ist, als wäre er geknebelt. Irgendwas hält ihn davon ab, den Mund zu öffnen und einfach etwas zu sagen. Und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hat, was genau er sagen soll.

Benny lässt sich auf seine Bettseite fallen, gleichzeitig fällt die Badtüre hinter Cello zu.  
Scheiße.

Natürlich hat er Angst. Das ist einfach gerade echt viel. Wie ein Blick durch ein Fenster in einen zugewucherten Garten. Er weiß nicht, was ihn erwartet, er weiß nicht, was das alles bedeutet, was er damit anfangen soll.  
Aber eine andere Angst überwiegt.

Cello wird nicht für immer Single bleiben. Er sieht gut aus, er ist sympathisch, hat Humor. So einer wie er bleibt nicht lange alleine. Irgendwann wird er etwas festeres anfangen, eine Beziehung haben, vielleicht sogar heiraten.  
Kann gut sein, dass er Benny zu seiner Hochzeit einlädt. Dann stehen sie nebeneinander und Cello wird ihn vorstellen. 'Ja, früher, da dachte ich, aus Benny und mir könnte etwas werden. Aber Benny wollte nie so recht, die alte Memme. Zum Glück habe ich dann jemanden gefunden, der mich wirklich will.'. Er wird der beste Freund, der Freund aus Jugendtagen sein und ein anderer – oder eine andere? Wer weiß. - wird Cello bekommen.

Ihm hat schon der Vorgeschmack darauf gereicht. Und der Gedanke daran... Scheiße, das tut so unglaublich weh. Der Gedanke daran, neben Cello zu stehen, zu wissen, dass er die Chance hatte, ihn zu bekommen – und sie nicht genutzt zu haben.

„Cello!“

Scheiße. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Er will einfach nur nicht, dass es so weit kommt.  
Es ist sinnlos. Cello ist gerade ins Bad gegangen, wahrscheinlich duscht er schon.

Nein. Tut er nicht. Die Türe öffnet sich wieder, Cello kommt heraus. Auch er trägt einen Bademantel, seine Haut – das bisschen, was der Bademantel nicht verdeckt – und seine Haare sind trocken. Benny hat ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgehalten.

Und jetzt?  
Wäre echt einfach, die ganze Aktion abzubrechen. Irgendein blöder Spruch und Cello würde denken, er hätte ihn wegen einer Belanglosigkeit vom Duschen abgehalten.  
Aber... Er ist jetzt so nah dran. Um ihn zu rufen, hat er echt viel Mut benötigt, das kann er nicht einfach so verschenken.

Tief durchatmen. Aufstehen. Sieht ja schon mal ganz gut aus.  
Auch Cello hat gemerkt, dass da etwas in der Luft liegt. Abwartend steht er dort, neben der Türe. Kein Lachen, kein flapsiger Kommentar, keine Flucht.  
Er muss das durchziehen. Das ist seine Chance, Cello nahe zu kommen.

Benny steht auf. Zu Cello sind es nur ein paar Schritte. Dann steht er vor ihm und...  
Scheiße, Cello ist echt schön. So... anders schön. Nicht so, wie er irgendeinen Mann als 'schön' titulieren würde. Das ist mehr.  
Cello ist schön. Schön im Sinne von 'ich will ihn anfassen, ich will herausfinden, wie er sich anfühlt'. Sein Blick haftet sich fest an Cellos Schultern, an seiner gebräunten Haut, an den etwas hervorstehenden Knochen.  
Sein Herz rast. Und ganz langsam hebt er den Arm und lässt seine Hand auf das Stück Schulter zwischen Bademantel und Hals sinken.

Warm. Das ist sein erster Gedanke, sein erster Eindruck. Cello ist ganz warm. Und weich, irgendwie weich, irgendwie... angenehm. Sein Daumen streicht über die warme, weiche, angenehme Haut.  
Mehr. Er will mehr davon. Seine zweite Hand legt sich auf Cellos andere Schulter.

Und Cello lässt es über sich ergehen. Er lässt es zu, dass Benny sich irgendwie beruhigt und gleichzeitig noch aufgeregter wird.  
Verdammt, er hat es geschafft. Obwohl er tierisch Muffensausen hatte, steht er jetzt vor Cello und berührt ihn.

Allerdings nur solange, bis Cello einen Schritt nach hinten macht.

„Benny?“

Er schluckt, spürt dabei so richtig, wie sein Kehlkopf auf und ab wandert. Was kommt jetzt? Ist schon wieder Schluss?  
Wollte er eine Chance wahrnehmen, die er gar nicht hatte?

„Benny, ich...“

Cello fährt sich durch die Haare, sein Bademantel rutscht dabei etwas nach vorne, so dass die Stelle, die Benny gerade eben noch berührt hat, wieder verdeckt wird.

„Ich... Versteh' mich nicht falsch, ich würde auch gerne einfach weitermachen. Aber... Scheiße.“

Weitermachen. Weitermachen. Benny ist völlig überfordert.  
Cello will ihn. Irgendwie.  
Und irgendwie auch nicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass du einfach so abbrichst. Ich meine... Wenn's zu weit geht oder so, klar, ich will dich nicht zwingen. Aber... Damals in Kaiserslautern. Du warst der Überhetero. Und wenn du es immer noch bist und nur mal ein bisschen experimentieren willst... Ach, ich weiß nicht.“

Kurz schließt Cello seine Augen.  
Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist sein Blick entschlossen.

„Wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, ist hier Schluss.“

Klare Worte. Absolut nachvollziehbar. Aber... Was soll er tun?  
Meint er es ernst? Er muss nur kurz daran denken, wie es sich angefühlt hat, Cello zu streicheln, wie es sich angefühlt hat zu denken, dass Cello mit einem anderen ins Bett geht.  
Ja. Er meint es ernst. Jetzt muss er das nur noch irgendwie zeigen.

Bennys Hände zittern, als er sie an den Gürtel seines Bademantels legt. Es wird nicht besser, als er den Knoten löst. Und als er sich den Bademantel von den Schultern streift, zittern seine Hände so sehr, dass er sich sicher ist, dass Cello das auch aus der Entfernung noch sehen kann.

„Ich meine es ernst.“

Damit hat er sich im doppelten Sinne entblößt. Er hat gesagt, was er fühlt und er steht komplett nackt vor Cello.  
Immerhin ist Cello nun ähnlich überfordert wie er. Sein Blick ist fassungslos, ganz langsam macht er einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf Benny zu.

Doch dann hat er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen.

„Dann... machen wir weiter.“

Seine Hand umfasst Bennys Handgelenk, ihre Blicke bohren sich ineinander. Und in diesem Moment weiß Benny, dass auch Cello echt nervös ist.  
Wer letztendlich den Arm hebt, kann Benny gar nicht sagen. Ist auch egal – seine Hand landet wieder auf Cellos Schulter und Cello schließt so lange die Augen, dass es nicht mehr als normales Blinzeln durchgeht.

Cello will ihn. Er will Cello. Dank Cellos Rückzieher ist das jetzt eine ganz fixe Sache.  
So konnte Benny sich so richtig bewusst werden, dass er das hier wirklich will.

Es ist, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Oder... Als gäbe es für sie keine Zeit mehr. Wie viele Minuten vergehen, wie lange sie brauchen, das ist völlig egal. Nur der Moment zählt. Cellos Atemzüge, die er ganz deutlich hört und nicht ganz so deutlich unter seinen Fingern spürt, die leichte Gänsehaut, die sich bei Cello bildet, als Bennys Finger etwas nach unten wandern, Bennys Nackenhaare, die sich aufstellen – Cellos Hand, die sich auf seinen Arm legt und von dort aus ganz gemächlich nach oben streicht, ihre Blicke, die sich wieder treffen, Blicke voller Unsicherheit, mit einer großen Portion 'aber ich will das', das Gefühl, mit Cello in einer eigenen kleinen Welt zu sein.

Unablässig streicht er über seine Schultern, hin und wieder etwas weiter nach unten, dann wieder hoch... Er bekommt nicht genug von diesem Gefühl. Das ist eigentlich so wenig, aber gleichzeitig so anders, so besonders – so schön.  
Benny macht noch einen Schritt auf Cello zu. Nun trennen sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter und er spürt Cellos Atem auf seiner Haut. Dann gleiten seine Hände über Cellos Schultern bis hin zum Kragen des Bademantels.

Seine Finger zittern wieder, als er den Stoff fast schon quälend langsam zur Seite schiebt und so immer mehr Haut freilegt.  
Schließlich rutscht der Mantel über Cellos Schultern und Cellos Hand verkrampft sich kurz an seinem Arm, bevor er locker lässt und dem Bademantel so die Möglichkeit gibt, weiter der Schwerkraft zu folgen.

Okay, keine Zeit für Gemächlichkeit. Zumindest ganz kurz nicht. Benny schließt seine Augen, atmet tief durch.  
Seine Hände legen sich an den Gürtel von Cellos Bademantel. Obwohl er ihn nur nachlässig zugeknotet hat, fällt es Benny echt schwer, den Knoten zu lösen. Doch dann hat er es geschafft und er kann seine Hände unter den Mantel schieben und über Cellos nackte Seiten gleiten lassen und den Bademantel somit noch weiter nach hinten schieben, bis er letztendlich hinter Cello auf den Boden fällt.

Cellos Hand legt sich in seinen Nacken, seine andere schiebt sich über Bennys Seite nach hinten, bis sie auf seinem Steißbein zu liegen kommt. Jeder Zentimeter, den er dabei berührt, kribbelt wie verrückt.  
Sein ganzer Körper kribbelt irgendwie. Sein Bauch rumort, er atmet verdammt ungleichmäßig, sein Blick huscht über Cellos Körper, über seine nackte Brust, über seine Beine, ganz kurz über seine Körpermitte, bis er es schafft, den Kopf zu heben und Cello in die Augen zu sehen.

Darauf hat Cello gewartet. Sie sehen sich an, seine Hand krault für einen Moment seinen Nacken. Dann übt sie plötzlich Druck aus.  
Benny versteht. Sein Körper versteht viel schneller als sein Gehirn. Zögernd, aber trotzdem zielstrebig bewegt sich sein Kopf nach vorne, Cello kommt ihm entgegen, er zieht Cello näher an sich, ihre Körper berühren sich und dann... Dann auch ihre Lippen.  
Und... Wow.

Auf einen Schlag entspannt er sich. Die Anspannung weicht aus seinem Körper, die letzten Gedanken, die letzten Barrikaden in seinem Kopf verpuffen.  
Halleluja. Das ist... Er spürt Cellos Zunge, ihre Zungen stupsen sich an, schmiegen sich aneinander, umspielen sich. Sie sind sich so nah, Haut an Haut, Benny nimmt es wahr, aber irgendwie doch nicht so ganz, er spürt die Nähe, spürt die Wärme, aber die Zunge in seinem Mund lenkt ihn völlig ab, lässt es nicht zu, dass er auf etwas anderes achtet.

Ganz schleppend dringen andere Dinge in sein Bewusstsein vor. Cellos Wange unter seiner Hand, die Geräusche, die den Raum erfüllen, Cellos Hände, die ihn rastlos streicheln.  
Er will auch. Er will ihn berühren, will ihn spüren, will mehr, will alles, aber gleichzeitig ist das jetzt schon so viel und – es ist so schön, es ist so schön.

Es bedarf keiner Worte mehr. Alles geschieht intuitiv, ohne Absprache. Irgendwie stimmen sie sich aufeinander ab, schaffen es, lauter kleine Schritte zu machen, ohne sich dabei voneinander lösen zu müssen. Erst, als sie neben dem Bett angekommen sind, unterbrechen sie den Kuss.  
Aufs Sprechen verzichten sie trotzdem. Sie sehen sich an, Stirn an Stirn, Benny streicht noch einmal kurz durch Cellos Haare. Dann lösen sie die Umklammerung und Benny lässt sich auf das Bett sinken. Sein Blick bleibt fest auf Cello gerichtet.

Cello folgt ihm, er legt sich neben ihn. Und damit ist genug Zeit ohne Kuss vergangen, findet Benny. Er beugt sich hinüber zu ihm, presst seine Lippen auf Cellos. Seine Hand schiebt sich in Cellos Halskuhle, er zieht ihn an sich, halb auf sich, ungelenk rutschen sie hin und her, bis sie richtig herum im Bett liegen.

Angekommen. Das fühlt sich an wie eine Ankunft. Jetzt gibt es keine hindernden Umstände mehr, sie sind am richtigen Fleck angekommen.  
Cello zieht sich aus dem Kuss zurück, allerdings nur, um ihn einen Kuss auf das Kinn hauchen zu können. Als nächstes kommen seine Lippen auf Bennys Hals zu liegen.

Benny keucht, er drückt seinen Rücken etwas durch. Das ist... Cellos Lippen... Er...  
Cello verteilt Küsse auf seinem kompletten Hals, an jeder Stelle, die er erreicht. Immer wieder drückt er seine Lippen dagegen, seine Zunge spitzt manchmal hervor, streicht über seine Haut.

Allmählich wird Benny hart, stellt er plötzlich fest. Doch damit ist er nicht alleine, wie er bemerkt, als Cello sich wieder auf ihn schiebt und der ganzen Länge nach auf ihm liegt.  
Oh.  
Es überfordert ihn. Cello nackt, Cello erregt... Es ist so viel. Aber gleichzeitig fühlt es sich gut an. Es ist genau richtig. Viel, ungewohnt, überraschend, aber gut so.

Nun schickt Benny seine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Über Cellos Rücken, weiter nach unten, kurz bleiben sie auf seinem Steißbein liegen, dann legen sie sich auf Cellos Po und er drückt ihn kurz näher an sich. Cello stöhnt in den Kuss.  
Er stöhnt. Cello stöhnt für ihn. Wegen ihm.

Genug. Beziehungsweise... Eben nicht genug. Er braucht mehr.  
Benny drückt Cello von sich, folgt ihm sofort. Mit seinem Gewicht presst er Cello auf die Matratze, er schmiegt sich an ihn, rutscht auf ihm hin und her, bis er die perfekte Position gefunden hat. Wieder stöhnt Cello und jetzt kann auch Benny sich nicht mehr beherrschen, er keucht ebenfalls

Wie in einem Rausch. Sie sind wie in einem Rausch. Ihre Körper reiben sich aneinander, sie berühren sich, streicheln sich, reizen sich, Benny verliert den Überblick, wie oft sie sich hin und her wälzen, mal liegt Cello oben, mal er, mal liegen sie nebeneinander – den Kuss lösen sie nicht.  
Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde und er die Regeln der Physik außer Kraft setzen könnte, würden sie diesen Kuss noch sehr, sehr lange fortsetzen.

Doch dann schiebt sich Cellos Hand nach unten, über seinen Bauch, weiter nach unten, und das hat dann gar nichts mehr mit Physik zu tun, das ist einfach zu viel des Guten, viel zu viel des Guten, er muss den Kuss stoppen, den Kopf in den Nacken legen und –  
Er ist laut, vielleicht viel zu laut. Egal. Das muss raus, das ist so heftig, so viel, so – Cellos Hand, die sich um seinen Schwanz legt, raubt ihm endgültig den Verstand.

Seine Hand krallt sich in Cellos Haare, er kann nicht mehr einschätzen, ob das zu fest ist, ob er Cello weh tut. Nun muss er voll und ganz darauf vertrauen, dass Cello ihm ein Zeichen gibt, wenn er übertreibt. Sein Denkvermögen reduziert sich immer weiter, es beschränkt sich hauptsächlich darauf, Cellos Hand wahrzunehmen, Cellos Hand, die gemächlich dazu übergeht, sich auf und ab zu bewegen, Druck auszuüben, während sich seine Lippen wieder auf Bennys Hals senken.

Er stöhnt, er japst, er schnappt nach Luft. Der Druck wird nicht weniger. Benny fühlt sich, als könnte er jede Minute platzen. Zu viele Gefühle, zu viele Empfindungen, zu viele Wahrnehmungen.  
Doch ganz schleppend findet ein Gedanke – weniger als ein Gedanke, ein Gedankenfetzen, eine Idee, eine Eingebung – den Weg durch die Flut an Sinneseindrücken. Er... Er will es Cello gleich tun. Er will Cello berühren. Er will Cello dort berühren.

Wieder drückt er Cello von sich, schiebt ihn auf seine Seite. Davon lässt Cello sich nicht stören, seine Hand bleibt, wo sie ist.  
Benny rückt noch etwas näher, für einen Moment lässt er seine Stirn auf Cellos ruhen. Derweil legt sich seine Hand auf Cellos Po.

Klein anfangen. Er muss klein anfangen. Damit, Cellos Po zu tätscheln, bevor seine Hand über Cellos Hüfte nach vorne wandert, bis sie bei Cellos Glied ankommt.  
Cellos ungehemmtes Stöhnen, als er es umfasst, jagt ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

Das ist jetzt quasi vertrautes Terrain. Er weiß, was er zu tun hat, wie das geht, wie es sich für Cello am besten anfühlt. Ist nur ungewohnt, dass er das bei Cello tut.  
Benny passt sich Cellos Rhythmus an, lässt seine Hand im gleichen Rhythmus wie Cello über seinen Schwanz gleiten. Und allmählich wird es zu einem intuitiven Ablauf, er lässt sich wieder fallen, gibt sich Cellos Berührungen hin, während er weiter seinen Schwanz massiert, seine Lippen gegen seinen Hals presst und – es ist gut, gut, gut, so unglaublich gut.  
Lange hält er das nicht mehr durch. Also... Wirklich nicht mehr lange.

Er lässt von Cello ab, schlingt stattdessen die Arme um ihn, Cello tut es ihm gleich. Ihre Münder pressen sich aufeinander, ihre Zungen tauchen in ihre Münder ein, endlich nehmen sie wieder den Kuss auf. Ihre Körper schmiegen sich aneinander, Benny spürt, wie Cellos Erektion gegen seine drückt.  
Cellos Hüfte stößt gegen seine, immer wieder, sein Bein schiebt sich über Bennys, sie kommen sich so noch näher, er beginnt, Cellos Bewegungen zu imitieren, die Explosion rückt immer näher.  
Und dann - 

Benny explodiert wirklich. Im übertragenen Sinne. Alles wird zu viel, alles vermischt sich, er hört sich stöhnen, hört Cello stöhnen, er kommt, seine Augen fallen zu, er schmiegt sich an Cello, noch näher, noch näher, will ihn spüren, will ihn einfach nicht loslassen, will ihm nahe sein.

Als er wieder einigermaßen klar denken kann, umklammern sie sich immer noch, sind sie sich immer noch wahnsinnig nah. Sein Kopf ruht auf Cellos Brust, Cellos Lippen drücken sich gegen seinen Kopf, immer wieder murmelt er ganz leise, ganz unverständlich irgendetwas vor sich hin.  
Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Bennys Gesicht aus. Er fühlt sich... gut. Einfach nur gut. Absolut zufrieden. Wie ein frisch gestilltes Kätzchen oder so.

Träge streichelt er Cellos Rücken, bemerkt, wie er daraufhin noch näher an ihn rückt. Sein Lächeln wird noch breiter.  
Bis er mit den ersten Worten nach diesem kleinen Orkan die Stille durchbricht, dauert es noch ein Weilchen.

„Du wolltest eigentlich duschen.“

Er hebt seinen Kopf, sieht, dass Cello zu ihm hinunter blickt. Auch er lächelt – auch er sieht wahnsinnig zufrieden aus. Allzu lange kann er den Anblick jedoch nicht genießen. Cello drückt ihn ein bisschen zur Seite, so dass er sich über ihn beugen und ihn küssen kann. Danach lehnt er seine Stirn auf Bennys.

„Du solltest jetzt auch noch mal.“

Sein Lachen geht noch nicht mal als Lachen durch, es ist nur ein kleines Kieksen. Weil – ja, er sollte auch duschen. Aber er bringt es einfach nicht über sich, jetzt Cello loszulassen. Da können sie noch so sehr kleben.  
Es ist nicht so, dass Cello das anders sieht. Auch er bleibt einfach liegen und –

Benny beschließt, das Duschen endgültig zu verschieben. Er dreht sich etwas, so dass sie nebeneinander liegen, dann legt er seine Hand an Cellos Wange, beugt sich nach vorne und küsst ihn erneut. Ganz ruhig, ganz gemächlich, ganz intensiv.  
Es ist immer noch schön, immer noch so schön. Und irgendwie... Mit jedem Kuss lernen sie sich besser kennen oder so. Sie stimmen sich aufeinander ab, es passt immer mehr zueinander, wird immer mehr zu einer Einheit.  
Er muss sich von Cello lösen, weil er wieder lachen muss.

„Oh Mann...“  
„Mh?“

Sie lehnen wieder ihre Köpfe aneinander und ein Blick in Cellos Gesicht reicht fast, dass er vergisst, worüber er gerade eben noch gelacht hat.  
Cellos Augen strahlen und sein Lächeln ist so schön und oh Gott, er ist so glücklich.

„Das hier, die Küsse... Das ist wie Plätzchen backen.“

Er kommt sich fast schon etwas bescheuert vor, weil er diesen albernen Gedanken ausspricht. Aber es ist so kuschelig und sie sind sich so nah und er möchte das einfach mit Cello teilen.

„Und wir... backen erst einmal eine Torte.“

Cello versteht, worauf er hinaus will, das sieht er. Sein sanftes Lächeln wird plötzlich zu einem Grinsen.

„Aber eine Torte mit Plätzchen.“

Um das zu untermauern, dreht Cello seinen Kopf etwas, so dass seine Lippen ganz kurz wieder auf Bennys treffen. Er hat ihn wirklich verstanden.

„Genau.“

Sie grinsen sich an, Benny streicht unablässig über Cellos Wange.  
Cellos nächster Satz ist so leise, dass Benny ihn kaum noch versteht.

„Ich hoffe, du magst meine Plätzchen und meine Torte.“

Wow. Ein Satz mitten ins Herz, irgendwie. Ein Satz, so heftig, dass ihm die Worte fehlen. Er kann nur noch nicken und ihn küssen und dabei hoffen, dass Cello ihn auch jetzt versteht, versteht, was er ihm damit sagen möchte.  
Sieht ganz danach aus. Als sie sich voneinander lösen, ziert Cellos Wangen ein leichter Rotschimmer. Also, wirklich leicht. Hätte wohl nicht jeder entdeckt, aber Benny ist sich ganz sicher, dass dieser Rotstich vorher noch nicht da war.

Und der Blick, mit dem er ihn ansieht... Das ist ein echt liebevoller Blick. Benny kommt sich vor wie in Watte gehüllt, wenn Cello ihn so ansieht.

„Duschen? Jetzt?“

Nein. Er will nicht. Ist gerade so schön, hier zu liegen.  
Doch dann fällt ihm auf, dass Cello das so formuliert hat, dass er etwas Interpretationsfreiraum hat.

„Zusammen?“  
„Mhh.“

Na, das klingt doch gut. Dann verlässt er auch gerne das kuschelig weiche warme Bett – Hauptsache, er darf Cello weiterhin so nahe sein.

Wann genau ist er so anhänglich geworden?  
Okay, die Frage lässt sich leicht beantworten: Seit er weiß, wie sich die Nähe zu Cello anfühlt.

~*~*~


	3. Am Frühstücksbuffet

~*~*~

Als Benny auf das Frühstücksbuffet zusteuert, sieht er dort schon Bole stehen. Natürlich – wenn es Essen gibt, ist Bole immer ganz vorne mit dabei.  
Bole, dieser Idiot. Trotzdem muss Benny grinsen. Trotzdem geht er zu ihm hinüber.

Er begrüßt ihn nicht. Zumindest nicht mit Worten. Stattdessen rempelt er ihn an, stößt ihn so vom Buffet weg.

„Ey -“

Sämtliche Widerworte bleiben Bole im Hals stecken, als er sieht, wer ihn da angerempelt hat. Ganz klar das schlechte Gewissen – normalerweise hätte er auch Benny Konter gegeben, aber seine Aktion von gestern muss ausgeglichen werden und Bole fängt offensichtlich damit an, ihm so etwas durchgehen zu lassen.  
Benny grinst ihn an, er kann einfach nicht anders. Klar, Bole hat ihn gestern ziemlich fertig gemacht, aber eigentlich war es echt gut, was er da in die Wege geleitet hat. Leiden lässt er ihn deshalb noch, natürlich, er hat ja auch tierisch gelitten. Aber groß rächen muss er sich nicht.

Das merkt auch Bole. Also, inwieweit er das bemerkt, weiß Benny nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat Bole nur verstanden, dass der Frieden zumindest für eine Weile wiederhergestellt ist. Benny hofft, dass er die nächsten Wochen in ständiger Angst vor seiner Rache leben wird.  
Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Rache. Bole schnappt sich einen Teller und beginnt, sich Essen darauf zu laden, Benny tut es ihm gleich. Damit sind sie voll und ganz in Boles Element.

„Oh Mann, am Rührei ist Stau.“

'Stau' ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Vor dem Tisch mit den verschiedenen Eiersorten stehen ein paar ihrer Mitspieler, wenn sie Rührei wollen – was der Fall ist – müssen sie warten. Also reihen sie sich hinter Dennis ein.  
Kurz blickt Bole zu ihm auf – er ist so klein, dass das, wenn sie sich nicht gerade unterhalten, eine Ausnahme ist -, dann richtet sich sein Blick wieder nach vorne und er versucht zu erspähen, ob das Rührei auch noch für sie reicht. Das macht er so überzeugend, dass sogar Benny fast nicht mitbekommt, dass er ihm aus dem Mundwinkel etwas zumurmelt.

„Du hast 'nen Knutschfleck am Hals.“

Oh. Oh verdammt. Seine Hand legt sich sofort auf seinen Hals, er versucht, etwas zu ertasten, bis ihm einfällt, dass er einen Knutschfleck wohl eher nicht spürt. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu Bole hinunter zu beugen und zurückzumurmeln.

„Wo?“

Bole starrt noch für einen Moment nach vorne, dann dreht er sich ganz langsam um. Sein Blick ist fassungslos. Und spätestens, als er ein ebenso fassungsloses 'Ernsthaft?' hervorbringt, fällt bei Benny der Groschen.

„Scheiße, du hast mich schon wieder verarscht.“  
„Ich-“  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest damit aufhören!“

Wieder rempelt er Bole an, so fest, dass er gegen Dennis stößt. Der dreht sich um und sieht sie gespielt böse an. Nun ja, nicht unbedingt sie – hauptsächlich Bole.

„Ey, hier wird nicht randaliert.“

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er Bole in den Schwitzkasten und verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss. Ist ihm offensichtlich Bestrafung genug – nach dem Schlag lässt er Bole los und führt das Gespräch mit seinen Vordermännern fort.  
Damit können auch sie weiter reden.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verarschen! Also... Nicht so! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das ernst nimmst!“

Man sieht richtig den Übergang von Verteidigungsrede zu üblichem Bole-Verhalten.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es einen Grund gibt, dass du das ernst nehmen kannst. Was lief da gestern noch?“

Er hat Bole neugierig gemacht. Und er kann sich nicht einmal mehr herausreden, weil er sich schon längst verraten hat.  
Verdammt, er wird rot. Die Mischung aus ertappt werden und an die ganz ehrliche, ganz detailreiche Antwort auf Boles Frage zu denken, ist einfach zu viel. Aber die Erinnerung an gestern Abend... Daran, Cello zu küssen, zu berühren, sich von ihm berühren lassen, an sein Stöhnen, an diese Nähe, daran, mit Cello zusammen unter der Dusche zu stehen, die Zeit zu vergessen, einfach nur die Umarmung zu genießen, zusammen im Bett zu liegen, Cello in seinem Rücken, seine Finger mit Bennys verschränkt, so den Abend ausklingen lassen... Sein Bauch kribbelt, als er das kurz Revue passieren lässt.  
Bole ist geduldig. Er wartet immer noch auf eine Antwort. Da lässt er sich auch nicht davon abhalten, dass Benny rot wird – im Gegenteil.

„Na ja, so ein bisschen...“  
„Bisschen was?“

Benny wird noch leiser, so leise, dass es schon an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Bole ihn noch hört. Aber wenn es um Klatsch und Tratsch geht, hat Bole ein richtig gutes Gehör. Außerdem bekommen so wenigstens die anderen nichts mit. Reicht ja schon, dass er das Bole erzählen muss.

„Bisschen geküsst, bisschen angefasst...“

Boles Blick ist abwartend. Er muss mehr erzählen.

„Bisschen Haut...“  
„Habt ihr gevögelt?“  
„Nein. Nur...“

Der Film in seinem Kopf wird konkreter. Cellos Stöhnen, Cellos Finger, die sich in seinen Rücken gekrallt haben, Cellos Schwanz in seiner Hand... Und das soll er jetzt für Bole in harmlose Worte fassen.

„Bisschen viel angefasst.“

Genügt zum Glück. Allzu viele Details will Bole dann doch nicht und diese Ergänzung reicht, dass er sich seinen eigenen Teil denken kann.

„Und? Wie war's?“

Benny gibt sich wirklich Mühe, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen. Doch es klappt einfach nicht. Weil... Die Antwort auf diese Frage ist mehr als nur ein Satz. Das ist ein Gefühl und dieses Gefühl erschlägt ihn gerade.

„Gut.“

Weitere Fragen kann Bole nicht mehr stellen. Endlich sind sie an der Reihe und es gibt tatsächlich noch Rührei.  
Außerdem hat er inzwischen so viele Infos, dass Essen jetzt erst einmal Priorität hat.

~*~*~


	4. Im Wohnzimmer

~*~*~

Der erste Partygast klingelt viel zu früh. Gut, dass Benny schon seit einer Weile mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen fertig ist.  
Allzu viel vorzubereiten gab es ja nicht, es ist keine wirkliche Party. Nur freundschaftliches Beisammensein im größeren Rahmen. Muss man ja ausnutzen, wenn man am nächsten Tag frei hat.

Er kann also ganz entspannt zur Freisprechanlage gehen. Doch als sich die Person vor seiner Haustüre zu erkennen gibt, verpufft die Entspannung sofort.

„Hi, ich bin's, Cello.“

Cello. Oh Gott, Cello.  
Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht waren sie nicht mehr alleine. Erst das Spiel mit Heimfahrt, heute das Auslaufen... Da gab es keine Zeit für Zweisamkeit. Er hätte gedacht, das bleibt so – er hätte gedacht, sie sehen sich nachher wieder, wenn die anderen Gäste auch da sind.  
Was aber nicht heißt, dass er etwas dagegen hat. Ist nämlich absolut nicht der Fall.

„Komm rein.“

Er drückt den Summer, hört durch die Fernsprechanlage, dass Cello die Türe aufdrückt und das Haus betritt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich.  
Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel – passt schon, muss passen, recht viel kann er da auch nicht mehr ändern -, dann geht er hinaus in den Flur. Cello ist noch eine Etage unter ihm. er hört seine Schritte auf der Treppe.

Und dann biegt er um die Ecke und damit in Bennys Sichtfeld und Benny wird auf einem Schlag so richtig bewusst, dass sie alleine sind und was sie das letzte Mal getan haben, als sie alleine waren und das Glücksgefühl, diese Zufriedenheit breitet sich wieder in ihm aus.  
Cello sieht ihn auch. Er hebt seine Hand, streicht sich durch die Haare, sein Blick, sein Grinsen ist ein bisschen unsicher und dieser Anblick bringt Bennys Herz dazu, noch schneller zu klopfen.

Benny denkt gar nicht groß darüber nach, was er tun soll, wenn Cello vor ihm steht. Als es soweit ist, schlingt er einfach seine Arme um ihn, atmet kurz seinen Geruch ein, dann dreht er seinen Kopf und küsst ihn. Einfach dort weitermachen, wo sie gestern Vormittag aufgehört haben.  
Der erste Kuss außerhalb des Hotelzimmers. Das ist Benny gerade ganz bewusst. Damit wird die ganze Sache hier nämlich viel... größer? Weil sie sich nicht nur auf eine Nacht mit zugehörigem Morgen beschränkt oder auf Treffen in Hotelzimmern.

Und es ist immer noch so schön. So... Er fühlt sich so geborgen, so gut aufgehoben, einfach nur gut. Auch außerhalb des Hotelzimmers fühlt es sich gut an, Cello zu küssen.

Sie sagen nichts zueinander. Nachdem der Begrüßungskuss ein Ende gefunden hat, betritt Cello schweigend seine Wohnung, zieht schweigend seine Jacke aus, hängt sie auf, stellt seine Schuhe neben Bennys...  
Der nächste Kuss geht von ihm aus.

Sie benötigen keine Worte. Zumindest hofft Benny das. Für ihn sind Worte gerade überflüssig, er hat nicht das Bedürfnis, Cello etwas zu sagen, hat nicht das Bedürfnis, von Cello etwas gesagt zu bekommen. Das, was sie hier tun, sagt genug. Um eine Verbindung zueinander zu haben, müssen sie im Moment nicht miteinander reden.  
Er hofft, dass Cello das genauso sieht.

Keine Zeit für Gedanken. Es wird schon so sein, es wird schon so passen. Sonst würde Cello ihn nicht so halten, ihm nicht so nah sein – ihn nicht küssen.  
Bennys Hand legt sich an Cellos Wange, er streicht darüber, immer wieder. Sein Herz schlägt schnell, gleichzeitig ist er aber unglaublich entspannt.

Und auch, als sie den Kuss unterbrechen und Cello seine Stirn gegen Bennys lehnt und sie sich in die Augen sehen und Cello nach seiner Hand greift und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkt... Es braucht wirklich keine Worte. Das hier, das ist absolut rund, stimmig, passend, so wie es sein soll.

„Hast du schon alles hergerichtet?“

Stimmt, allzu viel Zeit haben sie nicht. Nachher kommen die anderen.  
Benny verdrängt diesen Gedanken. Noch ist er mit Cello alleine.

„Mhh. Aufgeräumt, Platz gemacht, Bier steht parat, Essen auch.“

Es ist ungewohnt, Cello so lange und aus dieser Nähe in die Augen zu sehen. Und das ist... interessant, irgendwie. Er mag es, Cello so anzusehen, das alles aus der Nähe, so lange, zu sehen.

Das alles einzuordnen, richtig aufzunehmen, ist so schwierig. Er kennt Cello schon so lange, er weiß genau, wie er ist, trotzdem ist das hier so neu, so anders – so anders und gleichzeitig ganz vertraut.

„Lass mal sehen.“

Benny macht einen Schritt zurück, Cellos Hand lässt er jedoch nicht los. So führt er ihn hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.  
Cellos Interesse an seinen Vorbereitungen hält sich in Grenzen. Kurz blickt er sich um, dann fällt sein Blick wieder auf Benny. Sie sehen sich an, beide unsicher, was jetzt kommt.

Letztendlich ist es Benny, der die Entscheidung trifft. Er geht zur Couch hinüber, zieht Cello einfach mit sich. Und als sie dort liegen, Cello die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen hat, und sie sich wieder küssen, weiß er, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat.  
Zumindest, bis er fast von der Couch rutscht.

Cellos Griff verstärkt sich schlagartig, er versucht, ihn zurück auf die Couch zu ziehen.  
Es fühlt sich so schön an, als er sein Gesicht an Bennys Schulter presst, ihm damit zeigt, dass er erleichtert ist, dass ihm nichts passiert ist – dass er ihm weiter so nah ist. Er würde das echt gerne weiter genießen, sich weiter von ihm halten lassen.  
Aber er hat eine noch bessere Idee.

„Komm, wir legen uns auf den Boden.“

Cello rutscht ein winziges Stück – mehr Platz ist auf der Couch nicht mehr, er stößt schon an die Lehne an – zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln, er hält das wohl für einen Scherz.

„Da ist die Absturzgefahr nicht so hoch.“

Vielleicht sollte er doch so tun, als wäre es ein Scherz. Jetzt lachen und Cello würde es ihm wahrscheinlich abkaufen. Aber das einzige Lachen, das er jetzt zustande bringen würde, wäre ein nervöses Lachen und das wäre nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
Benny fühlt sich wie... Wie ein Teenie, irgendwie. Absolut unerfahren, unbeholfen. Ist er irgendwie ja auch – das ist das erste Mal, dass er seinem besten Freund vorschlägt, auf dem Boden... Ja, was eigentlich? Worauf will er hinaus?

Er will weiter Cello nah sein, er will ihn weiter küssen. Über mehr denkt er noch gar nicht nach.  
Und Cello hält das Gedankenkarussell mit den verbliebenen Gedanken endgültig an. Dazu benötigt er nur ein Nicken.

Sie ziehen also um. Von seiner viel zu schmalen Couch auf den Teppich, wo sie sich ungestört ausbreiten können. Also, könnten – allzu viel Platz benötigen sie ja gar nicht. Nur eben ein bisschen mehr als auf der Couch.  
Benny fühlt sich etwas merkwürdig, als er sich auf den Boden legt. Ist jedoch im nächsten Moment schon wieder vorbei, als sich Cello halb auf, halb neben ihn legt und seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss einfängt. Und von da an haben die Gedanken und Zweifel keine Chance mehr.

Bis einer von ihnen wieder spricht, dauert es eine Weile. Benny, der sich inzwischen über Cello beugt, lässt gerade seine Lippen über Cellos Wange streifen, als Cello sich räuspert und mit leicht belegter Stimme etwas von sich gibt.

„Willst du nicht die anderen ausladen?“

Nur ein Scherz, denkt Benny. Aber ein Scherz, der bei ihm völlig anders ankommt.  
Die anderen ausladen... Verdammt gute Idee.

Er rappelt sich auf, wirft einen Blick auf den Couchtisch. Und noch einen – im Schüsselchaos ist nicht viel zu erkennen.  
Doch auch beim dritten Blick steht fest: Sein Handy liegt dort nicht.

„Ach scheiße, mein Handy... Wo hast du deines?“

Kurz zieht Cello die Augenbrauen zusammen, er überlegt.

„Jackentasche.“

Sie sehen sich in die Augen. Nun ist auch Cellos Blick gehetzt. Sie brauchen ein Handy, verdammt!  
Zu spät. Bevor sie absprechen können, welches Handy besser erreichbar ist, klingelt es an der Türe. Benny lässt sich enttäuscht auf Cello sinken. Seine Lust auf Gesellschaft – bei aller Liebe zu seinen Teamkollegen – ist schlagartig verpufft.

Wenigstens noch ein Abschlusskuss...

Er lässt sich Zeit. Seine Hand gleitet in Cellos Haare, sie sehen sich an, ihre Gesichter nähern sich Millimeter für Millimeter. Dann – oh, kann er seine Gäste nicht einfach vor der Haustüre stehen lassen? - streifen Cellos Lippen seine, schmiegen sich kurz gegen seine, öffnen sich langsam, auch Benny öffnet den Mund, er spürt wieder Cellos Zunge, er schnappt nach Luft und lässt sich ganz langsam auf Cello sinken.  
Cellos Arme schlingen sich um ihn.

Es ist ein langsamer, bedächtiger Kuss. Noch einmal alles ganz genau erkunden und genießen, bevor es vorbei ist. Und den Zeitpunkt, an dem der Kuss vorbei ist, zögern sie einfach hinaus. Erst, als es noch einmal – diesmal gleich mehrmals hintereinander – klingelt, kehren sie in die Realität zurück.

~*~*~


	5. In der Spielerunde

~*~*~

Benny ist absolut überspannt. Er achtet auf jede Bewegung, die Cello macht, sein Herz rast jedes Mal, wenn Cello in seine Richtung sieht.  
Und das ist oft. Meistens ganz dezent, ganz unauffällig – dann schweift Cellos Blick über die hier versammelte Truppe und bleibt bei Benny besonders lange hängen. Manchmal dreht er sich auch einfach um und sieht Benny direkt an.

Oh Mann, er ist am Ende. Gedanklich ist er größtenteils noch bei dem, was passiert ist, bevor die ersten Gäste gekommen sind – bei ihren Küssen. Die Unterbrechung war so... Er fühlt sich wie herausgerissen, so, als hätte er das nicht vernünftig abschließen können und jetzt lässt es ihn einfach nicht los. Da drüben, da sitzt Cello, der Mann, den er gerade eben noch so intensiv gerochen, geschmeckt, gespürt hat. Und er? Statt dort weiterzumachen, lungert er auf der Couch herum, mit ein paar Meter Abstand zu Cello.

Das ist... Das ist einfach so viel, das mit Cello. Er muss das noch verdauen und dazu braucht er mehr davon.

Als wieder einmal Jubel – und die dazu gehörigen genervten Reaktionen – aufbrandet, wird Benny bewusst, dass er mal wieder nicht auf das Geschehen im Raum geachtet hat. Ohne dass er es mitbekommen hat, hat Ken Cello besiegt. Immerhin weiß er noch, dass sie aktuell ein Boxspiel spielen.  
Er nicht mehr. Er hat sich einen Platz auf der Couch gesichert.

Cello steht auf, er wirft den Controller in Kens Schoß. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln, trotzdem sieht man, dass ihn die Niederlage wurmt. Zumindest so lange, bis er auf Benny zukommt. Auf einmal wird sein Lächeln breiter, überzeugender.

Benny checkt die Lage ab. Die Couch ist ziemlich voll, aber zwischen ihm und der Lehne ist noch ein bisschen Platz.  
Und diesen Platz steuert Cello an. Er quetscht sich einfach neben ihn.

Es ist gut. Nicht vergleichbar damit, Cello zu küssen, nicht ansatzweise, aber trotzdem gut. Er mag es, neben Cello zu sitzen, zu spüren, wie sein Körper leicht zittert, wenn er lacht, ihn zu riechen... Auch Cello hat sich, jetzt, wo er die Hände wieder frei hat, eine Bierflasche geschnappt, ihre Hände, die die Flaschen halten und locker auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhen, berühren sich immer wieder.

Die Jungs spielen weiter. Im Raum ist es selten ruhig, ständig lacht jemand, schimpft jemand, erzählt jemand etwas. Benny nimmt das wahr, er lacht mit, er redet mit, er spielt zwar nicht mehr mit, aber er beteiligt sich an der sozialen Interaktion. Und gleichzeitig ist er mit Cello in einer anderen Welt.  
Die anderen sehen es nicht, sie merken nicht, dass Cellos Nähe ihn kirre macht, dass er sich ihm so nahe fühlt, dass sie sich immer wieder ansehen, immer wieder berühren und das mehr ist als normale Blicke, normale Berührungen. All das ist für ihre Mitmenschen unsichtbar.

Nein, nicht für alle. Bole hat sie im Blick, nicht die ganze Zeit, aber ziemlich oft. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist... verschlossen, irgendwie. Er teilt dadurch überhaupt nichts mit, er hat vielleicht nicht einmal eine Meinung – er beobachtet einfach nur.  
Nach einer weiteren Flasche Bier ist Benny sogar das egal. Kaum ist er sie los geworden, legt er seine Hand in Cellos Nacken und krault ihn leicht.

Mann, er mag Cellos Nacken. Cellos Nacken ist so unglaublich glatt, so – er hat das schon öfter gesehen, aber nie so richtig wahrgenommen und so ausführlich angefasst hat er ihn erst recht nicht.  
Er mag das, das Gefühl von Cellos glattem Nacken unter seiner Hand, mag den Unterschied zwischen glattem Nacken und fast schon borstigem Haaransatz. Cello ist nicht nur weich und das findet er gut, aber die weichen Stellen, die findet er auch gut.

Und die Nähe, einfach diese Nähe... Obwohl Cello ihm nichts sagt, dass nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt ist, lehnt er sich ständig zu ihm, ihre Köpfe berühren sich, er raunt ihm etwas zu, Benny sieht aus nächster Nähe, wie sich seine Mundwinkel heben.

Während Ken einen weiteren sensationellen Sieg einfährt, sagt Cello dann doch etwas, was wirklich nur ihn etwas angeht. Wieder kommt er ihm so nah, sein Mund ist nur noch wenige Millimeter von Bennys Ohr entfernt. Sein Atem streift Bennys Ohrmuschel.

„Du riechst so gut.“

Oh. Die nächste Gefühlsexplosion. Das war noch nicht mal ein richtiges Kompliment – vielleicht hat er nur auf sein Rasierwasser angespielt und da kann er nun wirklich nichts dafür, wenn das gut riecht -, aber es berührt Benny. Weil... Es ist ein Kompliment. Wenn Cello ihm so etwas so zuraunt, ist es ein Kompliment und es geht ihm nah und es lässt sein Herz schneller schlagen, weil Cello etwas an ihm richtig besonders findet, so besonders, dass er es anspricht, ihm mitteilt.

Benny lächelt, er fühlt sich, als hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Gesichtsmuskeln. Zieht sich einfach alles nach oben, er zittert leicht, er kann einfach nur Cello ansehen. Ein Kuss, Mann, ein Kuss, das wär's jetzt, jetzt noch mehr als zuvor. Sich bedanken, indem er Cello küsst.  
Aber er kann nicht und dieser Moment, in dem er zwischen der Euphorie, die Cellos Worte ausgelöst hat, und dem drückenden Gefühl, weil er nicht tun kann, was er tun will, hin und her gerissen ist, ist irgendwie auf schmerzende Weise schön.

Sie sehen sich nicht lange an, schnell wenden sie sich wieder dem Geschehen vor sich. Ken zelebriert seine unglaubliche Glückssträhne, ausgerechnet derjenige, der bei Konsolenspielen absolut untergeht, schlägt sich heute tapfer von Runde zu Runde, von Spiel zu Spiel. Benny, der schon längst freiwillig ausgestiegen ist, kann sich da fast schon für Ken freuen – zumindest lacht er Kens Gegner, die langsam verzweifeln, aus.  
Und gleichzeitig sitzt Cello neben ihm, sein Bein ist an Bennys Bein, Bennys Hand liegt in seinem Nacken und es ist so gut und gleichzeitig will er mehr.

Erst einmal wird ihm jedoch etwas genommen: Cellos Nähe. Kurz streckt Cello sich, dann steht er auf und stakst um die Couch herum. Auch ihm merkt man die Mischung aus Alkohol und fortgeschrittener Uhrzeit an.  
Nicht nur Benny bemerkt das. Boles Blick richtet sich wieder auf ihn, er spricht Benny darauf an.

„Oh Mann, Cello ist echt schon hinüber – Benny, schau doch mal, dass der klar kommt.“

Einfach so. Einfach so, aus dem Nichts liefert Bole ihm die perfekte Ausrede, Cello zu folgen – mit Cello alleine zu sein. Und er weiß das, Bole weiß das, man sieht ihm das an. Die erhobene Stimme, einen Schlag lauter als seine normale Lautstärke, sein Blick, der Benny zu durchdringen scheint – er fühlt sich gerade echt, als wäre er für Bole wie ein offenes Buch.  
Ist ihm gerade aber egal. Bole weiß doch eh schon, dass etwas im Busch ist und wie sagt man so schön? Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul. Er will Cello unter vier Augen sehen, sprechen, was auch immer, er bekommt die Möglichkeit dazu, also nimmt er sie wahr.

Deshalb steht auch er auf, sieht dabei, wie über Boles Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Grinsen huscht, bevor es wieder von einem zwar lockeren, aber nicht übermäßig amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt wird. Diesen kleinen Triumph gönnt er ihm doch gerne.

Dass er Cello folgt, bemerkt kaum jemand. Und die, denen es auffällt, haben auch Boles Aufforderung mitbekommen, sie werden nicht die Verbindung zwischen dem vorgehenden Kuscheln und dem plötzlichen Aufbruch beider Beteiligten erkennen.  
Er kann mit Cello alleine sein.

Im Gang – Benny schließt die Wohnzimmertüre, die einen Großteil des Lärms aus dem Wohnzimmer schluckt – sitzt Cello auf dem Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Sein Kopf zuckt nach oben, seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich in die gleiche Richtung, als er sieht, dass Benny neben ihm steht.  
Benny grinst ebenfalls, wieder dieses unkontrollierte Grinsen, das wohl noch sehr viel größer wäre, wenn es doch nur könnte, das genährt wird von den überbordenden Gefühlen, die auf einen Schlag wieder da sind. Cellos 'Du riechst so gut' klingt wieder in seinen Ohren.

„Ist noch besetzt.“

Cello nickt Richtung Klotüre und Benny ist in diesem Moment völlig egal, was gerade mit seinem Badezimmer passiert, wie lange der, der sich dort verriegelt hat, noch braucht – und wenn er bis morgen da drin bleibt, auch gut, dann wartet er mit Cello bis morgen.  
Er lässt sich neben Cello auf den Boden sinken, legt einen Arm um ihn.

Die Zeit, die er dank Bole mit Cello bekommen hat, muss er nutzen, das steht fest. Ist zwar auch echt gut, so mit Cello herum zu sitzen, aber seit Cellos Kompliment steht seine Gedankenwelt endgültig Kopf und er will... Er will Cello etwas zurückgeben, irgendwie.

Erst einmal küssen. Wenn schon nicht im Wohnzimmer, in aller Ausführlichkeit, dann wenigstens im Gang, quasi im Vorübergehen. Als Benny sich zu Cello wendet, dreht auch er seinen Kopf, Benny beugt sich nach vorne, zieht Cello näher an und – ja, genau das fehlt ihm gerade. Diese Zweisamkeit mit Cello ist so schön, so... Es wärmt ihn von innen. Und wenn sie sich küssen, dann ist das eine weitere Steigerung, Zweisamkeit Deluxe oder so, noch mehr Nähe, noch mehr Intimität.

Der Kuss ist ganz langsam, ganz träge. Er bietet Nähe und recht viel mehr brauchen sie gerade nicht, also beschränken sie sich auch darauf. Ganz ruhige, langsame Berührungen... Und Cello ist ihm nahe.  
Auch dann, als er den Kuss löst und seine Stirn an Cellos legt. Damit kommt das Dankeschön, die Reaktion auf Cellos Kompliment von vorher, wie von alleine.

„Ich mag deine Augen.“

Es kommt vom Herzen, so richtig. Keine eben ausgedachte Aussage, die er getroffen hat, weil er sich dazu gezwungen gefühlt hat, Cello ebenfalls ein Kompliment auszusprechen. Das ist ganz unverfälscht der Gedanke, der ihm eben durch den Kopf schoss. Spätestens durch sein Kompliment vorher hat Cello es sich verdient, dass Benny ihn ausgesprochen hat – spätestens durch Cellos Kompliment hat Benny den Mut gefasst, das einfach auszusprechen.  
Ja, er mag seine Augen. Und viel mehr als das – sein Lächeln, seine Art, seinen Humor, es summiert sich. Gerade eben fand er jedoch Cellos Augen am überwältigendsten.

Nun weiß er, wie Cello sich vorher gefühlt hat, welchen Anblick er wohl vorher Cello geboten hat. Seine Miene hellt sich auf. Obwohl er vorher schon recht zufrieden ausgesehen hat, gab es da eine Steigerung. Es ist, als würde er von innen heraus strahlen. Und – Benny revidiert seine Aussage von gerade eben, Cellos leuchtende Augen, sein überschwängliches Grinsen, sein Anblick gerade eben mit allem Drum und Dran, das überwältigt ihn noch mehr.

Mann, er weiß echt nicht, was mit ihnen los ist, seit er Cello auf dem Hotelzimmer geküsst hat. Sie genießen die Nähe zueinander, suchen sie ganz intensiv, machen sich Komplimente, genießen sie... Aber es ist ihm egal. Er braucht keine Worte dafür. Sie haben keine 180-Grad-Drehung gemacht, ihr Verhältnis zueinander hat sich weiterentwickelt und wenn sie beide damit zufrieden sind – zufriedener als vorher – ist alles gut. Mehr zählt nicht. Und wenn das nun mal beinhaltet, dass er seinen besten Freund küsst, dann ist das nun mal so.

Es fühlt sich einfach viel zu gut, viel zu natürlich, viel zu passend an, als dass Benny es kaputt reden könnte oder auch nur einen Gedanken, der das alles gefährden könnte, zulassen könnte.

Zu einem weiteren Kuss kommt es nicht. Die Wohnzimmertüre öffnet sich wieder, kurz hört man Ken in voller Lautstärke grölen, bis Pfitze die Türe hinter sich schließt. Sein Blick fällt kurz auf Benny und Cello – Benny weigert sich, auf Abstand zu gehen, soll Pfitze doch denken, was er will -, dann auf die geschlossene Toilettentüre.

„Besetzt?“  
„Mh.“

Pfitze nimmt neben ihnen Platz. Und obwohl er damit ihre traute Zweisamkeit stört... Sie sind sich immer noch nahe. Viel näher als Pfitze.   
Das ist echt schön.

~*~*~


	6. Am Ende

~*~*~

Zu viel Bier? Nein, eher nicht. Besonders betrunken ist er nicht, sie haben sich alle zusammen nicht abgeschossen.  
Zu viel gespielt? Mh, auch eher nicht. Nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt ist, hat er sich noch zu ein paar Runden überreden lassen, aber das war nicht übermäßig anstrengend.  
Zu wenig Schlaf? Das kommt Bennys Zustand schon am nächsten. Es ist spät, er ist geschlaucht.  
Zu viel Action? Ja. Es war echt nett mit den Jungs, aber jetzt reicht es ihm. Nicht weil die Jungs so anstrengend waren, das hielt sich noch in Grenzen – einfach, weil er Zeit für sich alleine braucht. Aufräumen muss er ja auch noch.

Zum Glück sehen seine Mitspieler das ähnlich. Einer nach dem anderen hat sich auf den Heimweg gemacht, inzwischen hat er nur noch vier Gäste: Matze, Ken, Bole und Cello.

Cello... Sie sind nicht den ganzen Abend lang aufeinander gesessen. Vor allem nach dem Treffen auf dem Gang haben sie sich beide noch mehr in die Unterhaltungen mit den anderen gestürzt, haben mitgespielt – da konnte Benny nicht die ganze Zeit seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf Cello richten. Aber... Er fühlt sich einfach pudelwohl in Cellos Anwesenheit. Da reicht es schon, wenn Cello im gleichen Raum ist wie er und mit Ken zockt, während er sich mit Bole unterhält.  
Und jetzt ist er immer noch da. Einfach so, ohne dass er zu aufdringlich wirkt oder Benny ihn zwingen musste. Er ist da, weil er hierher gehört. Oder so.

Ken hätte sich am liebsten in der Couch oder wahlweise in der Konsole verbissen, um Bennys Wohnung nicht verlassen zu müssen. Erst als Matze ihn darauf hingewiesen hat, dass das nichts bringt, wenn er keinen Gegner mehr findet, hat er aufgegeben. Auch ihm ist bewusst, dass seine heutige Glückssträhne wohl eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben wird.

Matze und Ken stehen nun im Gang, Benny steht in der offenen Wohnzimmertüre und beobachtet die beiden dabei, wie sie sich ihre Jacken überstreifen. Von dort aus hat er auch einen hervorragenden Blick auf die Couch, wo Bole und Cello sitzen...  
Die beiden vor ihm sind nun fertig angezogen, sie sind abreisebereit. Doch bevor sie sich verabschieden, ruft Matze noch etwas ins Wohnzimmer.

„Bole, willst du mitkommen?“  
„Neee, passt schon, ich bleib' noch 'n bisschen.“

Dann ist diese komische Konstellation, die sich seit Matzes „Nein, Ken, wir gehen jetzt“ andeutet, also ganz bewusst zustande gekommen. Bole will mit ihnen alleine hier sein.   
Bitte kein ernstes Gespräch. Er ist Bole zwar echt dankbar, dass er ihm immer wieder gemeinsame Momente mit Cello verschafft, aber rechtfertigen möchte er sich nicht. Wenn Bole eine Belohnung dafür will, muss sie anders aussehen.

Es ist Ken, der ihn aus seiner kurz aufkeimenden Panik – Boles Einmischungen in Ehren, aber ein Gespräch würde jetzt alles kaputt machen – reißt. Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Dann halt nicht.“

Auch Matze beharrt nicht darauf, Bole oder Cello mitzunehmen. Sie verabschieden sich von Benny, dann verlassen sie die Wohnung.  
Und kaum fällt die Wohnungstüre hinter ihnen ins Schloss, springt Bole auf.

„Ich pack's dann auch mal.“

Er geht an Benny vorbei, der sich noch kein Stück von seinem Platz am Türrahmen weg bewegt hat, und schnappt sich ebenfalls seine Jacke.  
Okay, das wird wohl kein 'Was ist jetzt eigentlich los bei euch?'-Gespräch. Im Gegenteil.

Wenn er Boles Verhalten richtig deutet, ist er so lange geblieben, bis jeder der Meinung war, dass Benny einfach nur zwei immer noch nicht müde Gäste hat. Damit vertuscht er, dass einer der beiden nicht da ist, um noch eine Runde zu zocken.  
Er hat es wieder getan. Er hat ihnen wieder ganz dezent Zweisamkeit verschafft.

Auch Cello steht jetzt auf, er gesellt sich zu Benny in den Türrahmen. Schweigend beobachten sie Bole dabei, wie er sich fertig anzieht.  
Was sagt man in einer solchen Situation? Danke? Das ist irgendwie unpassend, findet Benny. Solange Bole nichts sagt, ist das eine Aktion, die zwar jeder durchschaut, aber keiner offen anspricht.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auch, dass Cello das auch durchschaut hat und es ebenfalls ausnutzt. Er macht keine Anstalten, Bole zu begleiten.  
Alleine. Sie sind gleich wieder alleine.  
Der Gedanke prickelt angenehm in seinem Bauch.

Bole ist der erste, der wieder etwas sagt. Nichts bedeutungsschweres, dafür liegt umso mehr Bedeutung in seinem vielsagenden Grinsen. Oh ja, er ist sich ganz bewusst, was er hier gerade getan hat.

„Dann noch viel Spaß, ihr zwei. Wir sehen uns beim Training.“

Mit diesen Worten verlässt auch er die Wohnung.  
Cello verharrt im Türrahmen. Sein Blick ist fest auf Benny gerichtet, um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln. Bennys Knie werden noch schwacher.  
Verdammt, wenn die Schwäche in seinen Knien nicht größtenteils auf seine Müdigkeit zurückzuführen wäre...

Verfluchte Müdigkeit. Nur weil es ein bisschen später ist und er Besuch hatte, klappt er jetzt ein, obwohl er mit Cello weißgottwas tun könnte?  
Ja. Er ist ziemlich zeitig aufgestanden, hat alles aufgeräumt, war einkaufen, hat alles hergerichtet – es ist okay, dass er schlapp ist. Auch wenn es echt schade ist.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin echt fertig. Ich...“

Schon bevor er weiterspricht, fühlt er sich schlecht. Sie könnten sich noch ein paar schöne Momente machen, wenn er nicht aufgeben würde.

„Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen. Also, aufräumen, gezwungenermaßen, und dann schlafen.“

Ganz toll. Dafür ist Cello so lange geblieben, dafür hat Bole so getan, als würde er bei ihnen bleiben. Damit er jetzt schlapp machen kann und Cello nach Hause schicken kann.

Cellos Finger, die sich an sein Kinn legen, halten den Negativstrudel auf. Ganz sanft drückt er seinen Kopf nach oben, bis sie sich in die Augen sehen.

„Sag mal, hat Bole erwartet, dass wir jetzt vögeln?“

Trotz der Gedanken gerade eben muss er schmunzeln. Wie Cello das gesagt hat – so, als wäre das eine typische Bole-Übertreibung -, das zeigt, dass Cello die Sache nicht besonders eng sieht.  
Seine nächsten Worte bestätigen das. Und sie stellen den Negativstrudel endgültig ab.

„Das ist kein Problem. Geh schon mal ins Bad, ich räum' in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen auf.“

Ja, es tut wirklich gut zu hören. Dazu Cellos Lächeln, sein warmer Blick... Der Druck, das Gefühl, eine Chance dummerweise nicht wahrzunehmen, ist verschwunden. Es ist okay. Für ihn sowieso, er war ja derjenige, der ins Bett wollte. Aber auch Cello kommt damit klar.  
Mehr als das. Er sieht nicht nur ein, dass Benny ins Bett möchte, er bietet ihm auch noch seine Hilfe an.

„Okay.“

Natürlich sagt er zu. Mit Cellos Hilfe noch kurz die Bude auf Vordermann bringen und dann ins Bett, mehr will er gar nicht.  
Doch auch hier überrascht Cello ihn wieder. Als er aus dem Bad kommt, mit frisch geputzten Zähnen und nur noch in Pants, ist seine Küche komplett aufgeräumt und in seinem Wohnzimmer verstaut Cello die leeren Bierflaschen. Er hat ihm nicht nur die Arbeit von heute Abend abgenommen, sondern gleich auch noch einen Großteil der für morgen anstehenden Arbeit erledigt.

Und dabei macht er noch nicht einmal den Eindruck, als wäre das etwas besonderes. Er richtet sich auf und lächelt ihn an.

„Fertig?“

So, als hätte er nicht gerade die Spuren von einem Trupp Fußballer beseitigt.  
Er steht nicht in seiner Schuld. Cello hat das getan, weil er ihm etwas Gutes tun wollte – weil er es mag, ihm etwas Gutes zu tun.

„Ja. Und... du auch, wie ich sehe.“  
„Ja, das Gröbste ist erledigt.“

Das Gröbste... Jetzt untertreibt er endgültig.  
Benny geht auf ihn zu, er schlingt seine Arme um ihn und bettet sein Kinn auf Cellos Schulter. Sofort erwidert Cello die Umarmung.

„Ach Cello... Danke.“

Cello erwidert nichts. Er drückt ihn einfach nur ein bisschen fester an sich. Und so bleiben sie einfach stehen.  
War ein guter Abend heute. Erst Cellos vorzeitiges Erscheinen, dann das echt lustige Beisammensein mit ihren Kollegen und anschließend Kuscheleinheiten von Cello. Bei einer solchen Ausbeute kann er sich beruhigt schlafen legen – was auch langsam echt nötig wird, er hat das Gefühl, dass er, wenn er nicht bald ins Bett kommt, im Stehen, in Cellos Armen einschläft.

„Bringst du mich auch noch ins Bett?“

Noch bevor er irgendwie darauf hinweisen kann, dass das ein Scherz war – ein eigentlich ernst gemeinter Scherz – kommt Cello ihm schon zuvor.

„Na klar. Deshalb bin ich hier.“

Dass er seinen Kopf dreht und seine Lippen sich gegen Bennys Hals schmiegen, passt nicht ganz zu dieser Aussage. So legt er ihn hier und jetzt flach, mehr nicht. Trotzdem lässt Benny ihn gewähren. Ist wahrscheinlich eh gleich wieder vorbei und er muss ja nicht sofort ins Bett, er kann das ruhig noch ein bisschen genießen.  
Es sind nur ganz leichte Berührungen. Cello zupft ganz sanft mit seinen Lippen an Bennys Haut, küsst sich ganz langsam seinen Hals entlang... Aber jede einzelne dieser Berührungen jagt einen neuen Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Leider hört Cello wirklich recht schnell auf und sofort kehrt die Müdigkeit zurück.

„Los, ab ins Bett.“

Benny kapituliert. Sein Körper sagt, er soll schlafen gehen, er selbst sagt sich, er soll schlafen gehen und jetzt sagt auch noch Cello, er soll schlafen gehen, also muss er wohl schlafen gehen.  
Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, wo Benny sich hinlegt und die Decke über sich ausbreitet. Cello steht dabei neben seinem Bett, wirkt dabei etwas fehl am Platz. Wäre wohl ein bisschen übertrieben, wenn er ihn zudecken würde, aber eine passendere Beschäftigung findet er auch nicht, also wartet er einfach, bis Benny fertig ist. Dann setzt er sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.

„Fertig?“  
„Mhh.“

Sie sehen sich an, keiner will die Worte sagen, die den Abschied bedeuten. Wäre er nicht so müde, könnte er noch eine ganze Weile so liegen bleiben, Cello ansehen, sich von ihm ansehen lassen... Cellos Blick wärmt ihn, irgendwie.  
Und dann beugt sich Cello über ihn, kommt ihm noch näher, seine Haare streifen seine Stirn, seine Hand legt sich an Bennys Wange und genau so etwas hat er sich unter einem Abschiedskuss vorgestellt.

Sie sagen nicht mehr viel zueinander. Benny beschränkt sich auf ein „Komm gut heim“, Cello drückt bestätigend seine Hand, anschließend steht er auf, sie flüstern sich „Gute Nacht“ zu. Kurz darauf hört Benny, wie Cellos Schritte im Flur immer leiser werden.

~*~*~


	7. Am Meer

~*~*~

Am nächsten Morgen ist Benny unerwartet fit und gut gelaunt. Klar, er hat sich seelisch und moralisch darauf vorbereitet, nach dem Aufwachen von dem Chaos in seiner Wohnung begrüßt zu werden und das Chaos ist dank Cello gestern schon verschwunden.  
Dazu noch Cellos Abschied...

Er ist richtig gut gelaunt. So gut, dass er, bevor er sich um sein Frühstück kümmert, halb angezogen durch seine Wohnung rauscht und die letzten Spuren des gestrigen Abends beseitigt.  
Erst das Türklingeln unterbricht ihn in seinem ambitionierten Tun.

Cello. Es wäre richtig schön, wenn das jetzt Cello wäre. Wenn der gestrige Tag mit Cello aufgehört hat und der heutige mit Cello so richtig anfängt.  
Sein Wunsch wird erfüllt. Durch die Gegensprechanlage kündigt sich tatsächlich Cello an. Und die Freude über seinen Besuch wird noch größer, als er Cello erblickt.

Ja, auch weil er gut aussieht. Obwohl er gestern noch später ins Bett kam als Benny, sieht auch er frisch und gut gelaunt aus. Dazu kommt – wie auch gestern – ein etwas unsicherer Blick. Cello weiß noch nicht genau, ob er willkommen ist.  
Natürlich ist er das. Immer, jederzeit. Vor allem mit einer großen Papiertüte vom Bäcker auf dem Arm.

Sein breites Grinsen zeigt Cello scheinbar noch nicht, was er von dem Besuch hält. Er schaltet erst einmal um in den Verteidigungsmodus.

„Ich hab' gestern gesehen, dass du nichts zu frühstücken da hast, also dachte ich, ich hol' was beim Bäcker und dann frühstücken wir zusammen.“  
„Komm rein.“

So recht kann er seine Freude darüber nicht in Worte fassen. Er beschränkt sich darauf, Cello, als er durch die Wohnungstüre gehen will, kurz an sich zu ziehen und seine Lippen auf seine Wange zu drücken.  
Tatsächlich kommt die Botschaft bei Cello an. Sein Grinsen verliert plötzlich den unsicheren Hauch, er wirkt... fast schon ein bisschen stolz.

Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, dort verfrachtet Benny Cello an den Küchentisch. Widerreden – und Cello hat einige davon auf Lager – duldet er nicht. Cello hat gestern alles aufgeräumt und war vorher beim Bäcker, jetzt ist mal er an der Reihe. So kredenzt er Cello alle möglichen Brotaufstriche, Ei, einen Kaffee nach Wunsch... Normalerweise ist es nicht sein Ding, für jemand anderen ein großes Frühstück herzurichten, aber heute ist er so gut drauf, dass ihm das wirklich Spaß macht.

Cellos Frage kommt aus dem Nichts, völlig überraschend. Sie unterhalten sich, während sie ihr Frühstück vertilgen, über Banalitäten, bis Cello plötzlich eine nicht ganz so banale Frage stellt.

„Was hast du für heute geplant?“

Nun ja, wenn man es genau nimmt, ist auch diese Frage banal. Sie verliert jedoch ihre Banalität dadurch, dass Benny nicht weiß, was er antworten soll. Soll er einen perfekt ausgearbeiteten Plan präsentieren? Soll er irgendetwas vages antworten? Gilt er als Versager, wenn er sagt, dass er nichts vorhat?  
Okay, ganz ruhig. Auch wenn die Frage etwas ungewöhnlich ist, ist es immer noch Cello, der sie gestellt hat – Cello, einer seiner besten Freunde, der Mann, in dessen Nähe er sich echt wohl fühlt. Da muss er sich nicht unter Druck setzen.

„Nichts. Hab' für gestern genug geplant. Für heute stand nur 'aufräumen' auf dem Plan, aber das hat sich ja schon erledigt.“

Mann, er tut sich echt schwer damit, Cello direkt zu sagen, dass er ihm dankbar ist. Dankbar für seine Hilfe gestern, dankbar für das Gebäck – dankbar für seine Anwesenheit. Das einzige, was er zustande bringt, sind solche Andeutungen. Danach kann er nur noch hoffen, dass Cello ihn versteht.  
Ob Cello es diesmal tut, weiß er nicht. Zumindest war seine Antwort aber zufriedenstellend.

„Hättest du Bock, an die Nordsee zu fahren?“

Meer. Unendlich weites Meer, Wellen, Sandstrand, Dünen – nerviger, aber trotzdem irgendwie passender Wind... Oh ja. Er hat tierisch Bock. Meer an sich wäre schon geil, aber nebenbei ist es auch noch definitiv besser, als Partyreste zu beseitigen oder zuhause herum zu gammeln.  
Und dann ist da noch Cello. Cello plus Meer, das klingt richtig gut.

~*~*~

Benny schleicht sich förmlich an. Cello hat ihn gesehen, das weiß er, er ist ja auch nicht gerade zu übersehen, aber Cello weiß nicht, was er vorhat. Er bewegt sich einfach ganz unauffällig, eben schleichend.  
Erst als Cello einen Winkel gefunden hat, der ihm offensichtlich taugt, springt Benny auf. Eine völlig unvorhersehbare Bewegung, eine Bewegung, die er geplant hat, um Cello zu überraschen.

Er ist erfolgreich. Mit dem Sprung hat er es mal wieder geschafft, in eines von Cellos Meer-Fotos zu hüpfen. Wahrscheinlich hat Cello inzwischen mehr Fotos von ihm auf seinem Fotoapparat als von der Natur.  
Liegt aber nicht nur an Benny, wirklich nicht. Cello ist ihm nicht böse, wenn er ihm ein Bild zerstört – weil es für ihn nicht als 'zerstört' gilt. Sonst würde er nicht lauter Fotos machen, auf denen er ganz bewusst Benny als Motiv wählt.

Seit einer Weile jagen sie sich über den Strand. Benny vorneweg, er dreht sich immer wieder um, um nachzusehen, ob Cello auch noch bei ihm ist.  
Ist er. Er ist nur etwas langsamer, weil er eben immer wieder versucht, Fotos von ihm zu machen.

Benny mag das irgendwie. Natürlich weicht er aus, natürlich taucht er aus dem Bild, das gehört einfach dazu. Aber dass Cello, der seine Kamera mitgenommen hat, um künstlerisch wertvolle Fotos zu machen, ihn fotografiert... Das ist schön.  
Deshalb schiebt er sich ins Bild, wenn er ausnahmsweise nicht das Motiv ist. Also, so erklärt er sich das einigermaßen logisch. Ist nun mal hauptsächlich eine Entscheidung aus dem Gefühl heraus, nichts sonderlich Durchdachtes.

Das beschreibt den ganzen Tag recht treffend. Sie lassen sich einfach treiben. Und sich mit Cello treiben zu lassen tut richtig gut. Es geht so einfach – er konnte ganz einfach loslassen und genießen.

Cello macht es ihm leicht. Mit Cello kann er sich richtig gut treiben lassen. Die Umgebung ist natürlich nicht unschuldig – die Tatsache, dass sie fern der Heimat sind, die frische Luft, die freie Natur, die Einsamkeit -, aber hauptsächlich liegt es an Cello, dass er sich hier so frei, so wohl, so unbeschwert fühlt.  
Apropos Cello. Der tut mal wieder so, als wäre er beleidigt, weil Benny ihm den fotogenen Horizont verdeckt hat. Doch auch diesmal verrät ihn wieder sein Lachen. Eine unwirsche Handbewegung in Bennys Richtung, dann verstaut er den Fotoapparat in seinem Rucksack und lässt ihn auf den Boden sinken.

Diesen Ausflug hat Cello geplant. Vielleicht nicht lange, aber er hat schon etwas vorbereitet, bevor er Benny gefragt hat, ob sie das machen wollen. Beim Bäcker hat er gleich auch noch Verpflegung für untertags besorgt, von zuhause hat er einen Rucksack und eine Decke mitgenommen.

Sie bleiben beide stehen. Cello neben seinem Rucksack, Benny ihm zugewandt, ein paar Meter entfernt. Rechts von ihnen tost das Meer vor sich hin, der Wind zerzaust ihre Haare.  
Dann breitet Cello die Arme aus und ohne jeglichen Widerstand gehorcht Benny der stillen Aufforderung. Er geht auf Cello zu, lässt sich in seine Arme ziehen.

Mann, er könnte für immer hier bleiben. Der ganze Tag war so... so unglaublich schön. Ist es immer noch. Alles ist so stimmig, genau richtig, im richtigen Maße. Genug Einsamkeit, genug Wind, genug Worte zwischen ihnen.

Cello, Mann. Cello. Er macht das hier so richtig rund. Es ist deshalb so schön, weil er dabei ist. Und jetzt hier zu stehen, ihn zu halten, ihn zu küssen... Das macht diesen Ausflug so besonders.

Vielleicht ist er doch...  
Nein.

Nein, er denkt da nicht darüber nach, nicht mehr. Es ist egal, ob er schwul ist, hetero, bi, was auch immer. Er hat gerade eine echt schöne Zeit und die lässt er sich von niemandem vermiesen. Erst recht nicht von dem Zwang, der Nähe zu Cello einen Namen geben zu müssen.  
Es passt, wie es ist. Das braucht keinen Namen. Wenn es so weit ist, wird er darüber nachdenken, aber dieser Moment ist noch nicht jetzt.

Zwangsläufig führen ihn diese Gedanken zu seiner Vergangenheit und an die will er jetzt auch nicht denken. Damals, mit Cello in Kaiserslautern, hat er sich so viel verbaut, weil er nur an die Zukunft gedacht hat und nicht das, was da war, genießen konnte. Nun ist das anders. Er will die Gegenwart genießen und nicht darüber nachdenken, was war und was sein könnte.

Er steht am gleichen Scheideweg wie damals. Noch kann er nicht sagen, ob er schon ein Stück eines Weges gegangen ist, ob er sich schon wirklich fix für eine Weggabelung entschieden hat. Sollte das der Fall sein, ist es allerdings eine andere als zu ihren Kaiserslautern-Zeiten. Schließlich hat er sich diesmal für Cello entschieden und damals gegen ihn.

Wo würde er heute stehen, wenn er sich damals schon für Cello entschieden hätte?

Auch darüber will er nicht nachdenken. Die Zukunft von damals ist die Gegenwart von heute. Hätte er sich damals anders entschieden, würde die Gegenwart anders aussehen. Aber die Zukunft von damals kann wieder die Zukunft werden – der Scheideweg liegt vor ihm. Und diesmal will er keine Angst vor der Zukunft haben.

Sein Kopf schmerzt leicht. All diese Gedanken... Und das nur, weil er sich keine Gedanken machen will. Irgendwie muss er sich gegenüber das rechtfertigen, dieses Gefühl, das ihn ganz überzeugt denken lässt, dass es besser ist, wenn er einfach nur den Moment genießt.

Er mag es, Cellos Rücken zu streicheln, seine Hände unter sein T-Shirt zu schieben, ihn erschaudern zu spüren, er mag es, Cello zu küssen, mag den Moment direkt vor einem Kuss, wenn sie sich ansehen und Benny richtiggehend die Spannung zwischen ihnen spürt, er mag es, wie sich Cellos Atemrhythmus verändert, wenn sie sich küssen. Er mag es, jedes einzelne Detail von ihm wahrzunehmen. So, so sehr.

„Komm', wir setzen uns hin.“

Cellos Stimme ist direkt an seinem Ohr. Und trotz seiner Aufforderung hat er immer noch die Arme um Benny geschlungen, als wäre nichts.  
Gut, dann muss er halt den Anfang machen. Er löst sich von Cello, tritt einen Schritt zurück. Das bringt auch Cello dazu, etwas zu tun – er öffnet seinen Rucksack, packt die Decke aus und breitet sie auf dem Sand aus.

„Hast du noch 'ne zweite Decke? Langsam wird’s kalt.“

Ein kurzer Blick nach unten, dann schüttelt Cello mit entschuldigendem Lächeln den Kopf.  
Schade. Aber irgendwie auch nicht, stellt er kurz darauf fest. Cello setzt sich auf die Decke und klopft zwischen seine Beine.

Löffelchenstellung im Sitzen? Ja, Löffelchenstellung im Sitzen. Kaum hat Benny sich auf der von ihm vorgeschlagenen Stelle niedergelassen, legt Cello wieder seine Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich.  
Wieder sehr schön. Da braucht er wirklich keine zweite Decke mehr. Einen warmen Rücken hat er jetzt auf jeden Fall. Und ein warmes Herz...

Er lässt den Kopf nach hinten sinken, bis sein Hinterkopf Cellos Schulter berührt. Wenn er ein kleines bisschen nach rechts sieht, sieht er Cellos Haare – und darüber den fast komplett sternenklaren Himmel.  
Seine Hände legen sich auf Cellos Arme, die sich um seine Brust geschlungen haben, mit dem Daumen streicht er darüber.

Ja, es ist wirklich nicht an der Zeit, sich über Namen und Bezeichnungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es gibt nur eine einzige Bezeichnung, die jetzt zählt, die all das in Worte fasst, das Meeresrauschen, den Blick aufs schwarz glitzernde Meer vor ihnen, in den ebenso schwarzen, mit Sternen übersäten Himmel über ihnen, Cellos Atemzüge, die er an seinem Rücken spürt, Cellos Wärme, Cellos Nähe.

Er ist glücklich.

~*~*~


	8. Im Bett

~*~*~

Wie lange Benny schon wach liegt, kann er nicht sagen, ebenso nicht, warum er aufgewacht ist. Er ist ganz plötzlich aus dem Schlaf geschreckt, aber ohne Hintergrund – ohne Hintergrund, an den er sich erinnern kann. Kein böser Traum, keine Einwirkung von außen. Er war einfach wach. Und zwar... Na ja, nicht komplett wach, nicht unbedingt hellwach. Nicht einmal ansatzweise hat er das Bedürfnis, aufzustehen, so wirklich klar denken kann er auch noch nicht. Aber er schläft nicht, kann auch nicht mehr einschlafen.

Cello liegt neben ihm, er schläft tief und fest. Sieht zumindest so aus – wach ist er auf jeden Fall nicht.  
Nachdem sie mitten in der Nacht von ihrem Strandausflug zurückgekommen sind – sie haben noch ziemlich lange die Sterne angesehen und die Einsamkeit genossen -, hat Benny einfach gefragt, ob er bei Cello übernachten kann. Um diese Uhrzeit hatte er keine Lust mehr, groß durch die Gegend zu fahren. Und was noch viel wichtiger war: Er wollte Cello nicht gehen lassen. Dafür waren sie sich den ganzen Tag über zu nah, da konnte er nicht einfach so loslassen.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er aufgewacht ist. Weil er Cello zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hat, weil er ihm nicht mehr nah genug war. Also, zwar schon nah genug, aber nicht mehr bewusst. Wie dem auch sei, er ist wach und wenn Cello indirekt schuld ist, was soll er dann tun?  
Ihn ansehen. Das ist Bennys Lösung. Davon schläft er – zumindest bis jetzt – auch nicht wieder ein, aber es ist eine schöne Beschäftigung.

Cello liegt auf dem Rücken, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich langsam. Er hat seinen Kopf etwas gedreht, in Bennys Richtung.  
Diese Lippen... Vorher hat er sie noch geküsst. Heute hauptsächlich langsam, zärtlich, liebevoll, aber Cello kann auch anders, das hat er schon gesehen, am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Und genau diese Mischung ist so faszinierend, zieht ihn so in seinen Bann. Er starrt Cellos Lippen an, versinkt in Erinnerungen, denkt darüber nach, wie es das nächste Mal sein wird, wenn er sie berühren wird.

Seine Schläfrigkeit wird immer mehr abgelöst von der Sehnsucht. Er will Cello, er will ihn wieder spüren, will ihn hören, riechen, schmecken, rundherum wahrnehmen – jetzt. Sofort. Die Gedanken an Cellos Küsse reichen ihm nicht mehr, er braucht sie in der Realität, braucht das Gefühl von Cellos heißem Atem, von seinem Keuchen auf seiner Haut, seine Hände, die ihn packen.

Er sollte sich einbremsen, etwas herunterkommen, sich beruhigen. Leider weiß er nicht, wie er das schaffen soll. Und so wird es von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer.  
Er muss ihm nah sein.

Benny rutscht zu Cello hinüber, sein Blick bleibt dabei fest auf seine Lippen gerichtet. Mann, seine Schwäche für sie ist echt viel zu groß.  
Ist ihm im Moment aber egal. Als er nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von Cello entfernt ist, hebt er seine Hand und fährt ganz leicht die Konturen von Cellos Lippen nach.

So fühlen sie sich anders an als sonst. Seine Finger fühlen anders als seine Lippen. Trotzdem erinnern sie ihn an die Küsse mit Cello. Und... Mann, warum schläft Cello? Warum hat er nicht einen auf guten Gastgeber gemacht und ist gleichzeitig mit ihm aufgewacht?

Wie genau fühlen sich Cellos Lippen gleich noch mal an, wenn sie sich küssen? Wie schmeckt er, wie hört er sich an? Die Erinnerungen sind so präsent und gleichzeitig – trotzdem sind sie einfach nur Erinnerungen. Gedanken. Keine echten Sinneseindrücke.

Ihm fällt noch mehr auf. Wenn er den Fokus von Cellos Lippen nimmt – oder auch nur auf die Mundwinkel lenkt -, sieht er noch mehr als nur die Sehnsucht nach ihren Küssen.  
Cello sieht entspannt aus. Und... irgendwie glücklich.  
Mann, er hofft, dass ihr gemeinsamer Tag heute Cello auch glücklich gemacht hat, dass Cello es auch so schön fand wie er. Bei aller Bescheidenheit glaubt er sogar daran, dass das der Fall war. Cellos Verhalten hat eine eindeutige Sprache gesprochen.

Kein Wunder, dass er nicht schlafen kann. Er sehnt sich nach Cello, sein ganzer Körper kribbelt, weil Cello ihn mag, weil Cello ihn echt mag, weil Cello das zwischen ihnen genauso sehr mag wie er.  
Hoffentlich.

„Cello?“

Das Kribbeln, das Verlangen wird zu viel, er hält das einfach nicht mehr aus. Dass er Cello auf die Pelle gerückt ist, macht das ganze noch schlimmer.

„Cello!“

Benny nimmt seine Hand von Cellos Lippen, nur, um sie auf seine Schulter legen zu können und ihn kurz schütteln zu können.  
Ein großartiger Gast ist er, wirklich. Statt sich ganz ruhig und friedlich mit Cello das Bett zu teilen und froh zu sein, dass er überhaupt hier sein darf, weckt er ihn mitten in der Nacht auf.  
Er kann einfach nicht mehr anders.

Recht viel mehr Ruhestörung braucht Cello auch gar nicht. Noch ein kleiner Stoß, dann öffnet er ganz langsam die Augen und blinzelt Benny verschlafen an. Nicht einmal eine Frage bringt er zustande.  
Muss er auch gar nicht. Benny rappelt sich auf, um sich über ihn beugen zu können – Cellos Blick folgt ihm, er dreht seinen Kopf -, dann lässt er sich auf Cello sinken. Und Cello nimmt immerhin so viel wahr, dass er sofort die Arme um ihn schlingt.

Mehr, mehr, mehr, er braucht mehr.   
Am liebsten würde er sich das holen, wonach er sich gerade so sehr sehnt. Aber Cello ist gerade erst aufgewacht und wenn er schon keine Rücksicht darauf nimmt, dass er geschlafen hat, sollte er wenigstens Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass er noch komplett verpennt ist. Schließlich will er nicht nur nehmen, sondern... ein ausgewogenes Miteinander. Das ist es ja, was die Sache mit Cello so besonders macht, so schön, so, dass er immer mehr davon will.

Okay, er wird ihn nicht in Grund und Boden küssen. Aber küssen will er ihn schon.  
Er tut es. Ganz sanft schiebt er Cello eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, er versucht, in Cellos Augen, die immer noch nur einen Spalt geöffnet sind, ein Okay zu finden, findet dort immerhin kein Nicht okay. Dann küsst er Cello.

Wie er es sich vorgenommen hat, ist der Kuss wirklich zurückhaltend. Seine Lippen schmiegen sich an Cellos, mehr nicht, er beschränkt sich einfach nur darauf.  
Ist auch schön. Vor allem, weil er spürt, wie Cello langsam aufwacht.

Als erstes Zeichen dafür nimmt er Cellos Arme, Cellos Hände wahr. Cello beginnt, seinen Rücken zu streicheln, ihn näher an sich zu drücken – zu zeigen, dass er allmählich ansprechbar ist.  
Trotzdem will Benny jetzt nicht reden.

Jetzt ist Cello bereit für mehr. Jetzt weiß Benny sicher, dass das, was er hier tut, auch in Cellos Sinne ist.  
Also bekommt er mehr. 

Kurz löst er sich von Cello, sie sehen sich an. Cellos Augen sind inzwischen wesentlich weiter geöffnet als gerade vorher noch.  
Cello ist wach, Cello ist bereit. Und er, Benny, sowieso. Schon seit Stunden, gefühlt.

Sie schalten einen Gang hoch. Wenn nicht sogar mehrere. Nun gibt es kein vorsichtiges Antasten mehr, kein zärtliches Lippenaufeinanderpressen. Cellos Lippen werden zur Nebensache, sein Mund, seine Zunge rücken in den Vordergrund.  
Er steht unter Strom, er fühlt sich, als würde er unter Strom stehen. Das ist das, was er gewollt hat – Cello küssen. So intensiv, so tief, so – es fühlt sich an, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen. Sie sind eine Einheit, bestehen nur noch aus Gefühlen, Haut, die sich berührt, aneinander reibt, Zungen, die sich nehmen, was sie wollen, die so viel wollen, die alles bekommen.

Kein Platz, keine Zeit für Triumph. Dafür genießt er das viel zu sehr, was Cello mit ihm macht, was Cello ihn fühlen lässt.  
Cello rutscht unter ihm hin und her, Benny rutscht zwischen seine Beine. Und plötzlich sind seine Schenkel an seiner Seite, Cello hat seine Beine aufgestellt und selbst das reicht ihm noch nicht, nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause – nur im übertragenen Sinne, sie küssen sich weiter, allzu viel verschnaufen kann er da nicht – schiebt er erst das eine, dann das andere Bein über ihn, über seine Hüfte, über seinen Po und drückt ihn so nach unten, reibt sich an ihm, ihre Unterkörper reiben sich aneinander.

Pause. Jetzt wirklich, nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne. Und so wirklich dann doch nicht, denn verschnaufen will er nicht, das ist jetzt wirklich absolut unwichtig.  
Er will Cello ausziehen. Er will – er will Cello. Er kann nicht einmal einen Vergleich ziehen, das, was im Hotelzimmer passiert ist, ist gerade so fern, ebenso wie der heutige Ausflug, er kann nicht sagen, dass er etwas ähnliches will wie im Hotelzimmer oder eine Fortsetzung von ihrem Ausflug, obwohl beides wirklich sehr, sehr gut war, er will einfach nur Cello. Ihn spüren, seinen Schwanz spüren, spüren, dass er hart ist – noch mehr, er spürt seine Erektion jetzt schon, durch die Unterhose hindurch, gegen seine eigene drücken, aber er will sie nackt – er will Cello nackt.

Cello versteht. Da reicht es schon, dass er den Kuss unterbricht. Seine Beine lösen sich kurz von Bennys Hüften, er gibt ihn frei.  
Wirklich nur kurz. Benny reißt an Cellos Pants herum, zerrt sie nach unten, wirft sie neben das Bett, seine eigene folgt ebenso schnell, ebenso fahrig und verdammt, er ist wirklich froh, dass sie auf mehr Kleidung verzichtet haben.  
Und kaum hat er das erledigt, kaum hat er sie von den letzten trennenden Stoffschichten zwischen ihnen befreit, legt Cello wieder seine Beine über seinen Po und drückt ihn nach unten.

Benny sinkt zwischen Cellos Beine, er lässt sich von ihm näher ziehen, seine Hand legt sich in Cellos Nacken und – überfällig, so überfällig. Er muss ihn küssen, diese Berührungen alleine reichen nicht, obwohl er gerade endlich – Cello und er stöhnen beinahe synchron – Cellos Schwanz an seinem spürt.  
Als er sich wieder über ihn beugt, schiebt er gleichzeitig seine Hüfte ein bisschen nach vorne. Cellos Stöhnen erstickt er, indem er seinen Mund auf Cellos drückt.

Oh Gott, ja.  
Sich an Cello zu reiben... Ja, das ist eine gute Sache. Muss er noch mal machen.  
Macht er. Während er seine Zunge in Cellos Mund drängt, sich zurückdrängen lässt, wieder selbst drängt – es geht hin und her und es ist ihm egal, ob er nun gewinnt, weil sie beide Sieger sind, weil beides richtig gut ist -, führt er die Bewegungen seiner Hüfte fort.  
Cello kommt ihm entgegen. Nicht so ganz, er liegt immer noch mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett und macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde er das in nächster Zeit ändern wollen. Doch sein Unterkörper schiebt sich ebenfalls auf der Matratze hin und her, er wirkt gewissermaßen gegen Benny.

Er reibt sich gegen Benny. Sie reiben sich aneinander.  
Scheiße, mehr braucht er wirklich nicht. Cellos Küsse sind so – so besonders einfach, so besonders. Wenn Cello ihn küsst, wenn er Cello küsst, sind seine Gedanken auf stumm gestellt, er kann sich einfach fallen lassen, genießen, muss nicht mehr nachdenken, ist wie in einer anderen Welt, seiner eigenen kleinen Realität. Gleichzeitig kann er aber immer noch wahrnehmen, was sonst so passiert – wie es sich anfühlt, dass Cellos Erektion gegen seine eigene und gegen seinen Bauch drückt. Auch das fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut an, es lässt die Sicht vor seinem geistigen Auge endgültig vernebeln, aber er muss nichts mehr sehen, er fühlt nur noch und das, was er fühlt, ist so unfassbar ausfüllend, befriedigend, heiß, sexy – das ist Cello pur, Maximaldosis Cello, Cello in Reinform.

Und sein Stöhnen, Mann, sein Stöhnen. Cello ist nicht übermäßig laut, aber man hört ihn, Benny hört ihn und verdammt, er findet es so gut, er mag es, er mag es als Zeichen dafür, dass er gerade sehr viel richtig macht und deshalb, weil ihm dieses Geräusch wie ein Blitz in den Magen, schön in die Gefühlszentrale – die ist da auch irgendwo, das spürt er gerade ganz deutlich – fährt, immer wieder, bei jedem noch so kleinem Keuchen, das Cello hören lässt.

Es ist wie ein Orkan. Überrollt sie kurz, heftig, fühlt sich irgendwie an, als wäre währenddessen eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen. Und als Benny von Cello herunterrollt – klar, die Nähe weiter aufrecht zu erhalten wäre echt schön, aber er will sich nicht auf Cello legen, dafür ist er zu schwer -, fühlt er sich richtiggehend erschlagen. Nicht müde, immer noch nicht, aber erschlagen.

Cellos leises Lachen ist das erste Geräusch, das neben ihren schweren Atemzügen zu hören ist. Benny dreht den Kopf, er sieht Cello von der Seite an.

„Oh Mann, Benny.“

Mehr sagt er vorerst nicht. Dafür dreht er sich, dreht sich weiter, bis er halb auf Benny liegt. Seine Hand legt sich auf Bennys Brust. Und der Blick mit dem er ihn ansieht... Belustigt, klar, danach klang auch sein Lachen. Aber gleichzeitig auch so überrascht und glücklich und zufrieden und – er ist schuld daran, er hat Cello dazu gebracht, so zu fühlen.

Auch Benny lächelt jetzt leicht. Doch Cello unterdrückt das aufkeimende Lächeln. Nun ist er an der Reihe, nun ist er derjenige, der sich über seinen Bettpartner beugt.  
Der nächste Kuss ist... kurz, aber intensiv. Eine kleine Erinnerung daran, was genau seinen Höhepunkt gerade eben ausgelöst hat.

Oh Mann. Was tat er?  
Er hat Cello aufgeweckt, um ihn... flachzulegen? Zählt das überhaupt als 'flachlegen'? Schließlich lag Cello schon flach und das ist das einzige, was schon gepasst hat, womit Benny ihn nicht überrollt hat.

„Bist du in der Nacht immer so... aktiv?“

Es ist, als hätte Cello eine Lampe angeknipst. In ihm oder so. Tiefrot, direkt hinter seinen Wangen – er spürt förmlich, wie er rot anläuft.  
Er sollte echt mal an seiner Beherrschung arbeiten.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überrollt hab'.“

Tut es ihm wirklich. Denn das ist genau das, was er getan hat: Er hat ihn überrollt. Hat ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen, hat seine Wehrlosigkeit ausgenutzt.  
Cello sieht das offensichtlich ähnlich. Aber so kompromisslos, wie er ihn jetzt küsst, ist ihm das egal.  
Als er sich von ihm löst und die Stirn an seine legt, lacht er wieder.

„Hey, ich hab' mich nicht beschwert.“

Dann verschwindet die Belustigung aus seinem Blick und aus seiner Stimme, er klingt plötzlich ganz sanft, sein Lächeln ist so... zufrieden, richtig zufrieden.

„Ich kann mich da echt nicht darüber beschweren.“

Wow. Das ist mehr als ein 'du hast nichts falsch gemacht', das ist ein 'du hast das sehr gut gemacht'. Und es ist echt schön, das zu hören. Dass nicht nur ihm das gerade eben gefallen hat, dass auch Cello Spaß hatte.

Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, tut Cello das, weshalb er sich ursprünglich über ihn gebeugt hat. Er angelt zwei Taschentücher aus seinem Nachtkästchen, eines davon drückt er Benny in die Hand. Nachdem er sich wieder neben ihm niedergelassen hat, beginnt er, mit dem Taschentuch über seinen Bauch zu wischen, Benny tut es ihm gleich.  
Mann, Cellos Bauch... Auch hübsch, wirklich. Und... Er mag es, wie Cello sich dort anfühlt. Wenn er das richtig spürt, ist Cello dort, wo er gerade seine Hand hat, kurz über dem Schritt, rasiert – ist irgendwie interessant, findet er.

Er würde ihn am liebsten richtig lange dort streicheln. Weiter hinauf, weiter hinunter... Es gibt noch so viel an Cello zu erkunden. So viele Stellen, die er gerne berühren, küssen, fühlen möchte, weil das, was er bis jetzt berührt, geküsst, gefühlt hat, richtig gut war.

Nach einer Weile beschließt Cello, dass es an der Zeit ist, wieder zu schlafen. Oder zumindest an der Zeit, sich wieder vernünftig hinzulegen. Er nimmt Benny das Taschentuch aus der Hand, wirft es zusammen mit seinem neben das Bett, dann legt er sich wieder neben Benny.  
Falsche Seite. Als sie sich vorher ins Bett gelegt haben, war das seine Seite. Aber durch seinen nächtlichen Überfall haben sie Seiten getauscht.  
Auch nicht schlecht. Obwohl er sich in die schmale Lücke zwischen Cello und Bettkante gerollt hat. Hat ja auch seine Vorteile – so ist er Cello näher.

Er dreht sich auf den Rücken, so wie Cello neben ihm, sein Blick geht an die Decke und gleichzeitig ins Nirgendwo. Schlafen kann er jetzt immer noch nicht, aber er fühlt sich so... befriedigt. Richtig befriedigt. Sein Verlangen nach Cellos Nähe wurde befriedigt.

Wieder hört er Cellos Lachen neben sich. Na ja, wieder... So hat er ihn noch nie lachen gehört, außerhalb vom Bett, wenn sie beide angezogen sind, wenn andere Leute dabei sind. Es ist leiser als sonst, leicht glucksend, klingt ziemlich glücklich.  
Er mag es, er mag es sehr.

Es raschelt neben ihm, er spürt Cellos Blick. Cello hat sich wieder ihm zugewandt.  
Ganz langsam dreht er den Kopf. Volltreffer, Cello sieht ihn an.

„Dein Lächeln ist so schön, ey.“

Wie macht Cello das? Mann, wie macht er das? Nur ein paar Worte, nur ein Blick, der zeigt, dass er diese Worte wirklich ernst meint – und damit macht er ihn komplett fertig. Auf positive Art, so richtig. Scheiße, das fühlt sich so gut, so schön an, diese Worte von Cello zu hören.

Benny stellt fest, dass er sich echt an das warme Gefühl im Bauch, das er bei Cello bekommt, gewöhnen könnte.

~*~*~


	9. Im Kampf

~*~*~

Steuererklärungen, Mann. Wer braucht die schon?  
Vorher haben Benny und Cello festgestellt, dass sie beide schon mal bei Dennis angefragt haben, ob der nicht diesen Papierkrieg für ihn übernehmen kann. Aber obwohl Dennis gelernter Steuerkaufmann oder so ist, hat er abgelehnt.

Sie könnten einen schönen Tag haben. Auf der Couch herumlungern, etwas unternehmen... Irgendetwas anderes, als am Küchentisch zu sitzen und Unterlagen abzuheften.

Ganz so übel ist es aber dann doch nicht. Nicht so übel wie sonst. Schließlich haben sie beschlossen, diese nervige Arbeit zusammen zu erledigen. Also hat Cello all seinen Papierkram zusammengepackt und ihn an Bennys Küchentisch wieder ausgepackt.  
Gemeinsam Unterlagen sortieren bedeutet nicht nur, nicht alleine zu sein, es bedeutet auch... Zweisamkeit. In Form von kurzen Unterbrechungen.

Und nicht ganz so kurzen Unterbrechungen. Ergibt sich halt, dass man, wenn man die Wahl zwischen einem Kuss und Papierkrieg hat, sich für den Kuss entscheidet – und ihm dann noch mehrere folgen lässt. So lenken sie sich gegenseitig ganz erfolgreich vor der trockenen Pflichtaufgabe ab und es macht die Sache wesentlich erträglicher, wenn sie ständig aneinander herum fummeln.

Im Moment ist wieder Benny derjenige, der ablenkt. Bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig, dass Cello gerade Bock auf Papierkram hat, aber zumindest hätte er gerade einen einigermaßen motivierten Moment.  
Egal. Er kann seine Zettel nicht mehr sehen, er muss... Jaaaa, genau, er muss ihn wieder küssen, hervorragende Idee.

Benny beugt sich zu Cello hinüber, der auf dem Stuhl neben ihm sitzt. Eine kurze Berührung am Kieferknochen und schon wendet Cello ihm den Kopf zu. So viel zum Thema „Cello ist ein bisschen motiviert“.  
Dann kann er ja weitermachen.

Seine Finger streichen über Cellos Kieferknochen, vor, zurück, sie sehen sich an. Das ist so... Sie spielen miteinander, irgendwie, die ganze Zeit schon. Testen aus, wie wenig sie machen müssen, um sich aus dem Konzept zu bringen.  
Tja, er hat es schon geschafft. Also, mal wieder. Besonders lange halten sie beide nie durch. 

Ganz langsam bewegt er sich auf Cello zu, ihr Blickkontakt bricht nicht ab. Dafür verharren seine Finger regungslos auf Cellos Kieferknochen. So kann er seinen Kopf ganz leicht zur Seite drücken und...  
Cello kommt ihm entgegen, er kann sich nicht zurückhalten. Nicht wild, er tut nur das, was Benny auch will – er lässt sich küssen. Überlässt dabei völlig Benny die Führung, lässt zu, dass Benny sich Zeit lässt, ganz langsam seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen massiert, bevor er noch langsamer seine Zunge in seinen Mund wandern lässt. Seine Hand verlässt nun ihren Platz an Cellos Wange, gleitet nach hinten, bis sie sich in Cellos Nacken legt, sein Daumen streift auf und ab, er – verdammt, es ist einfach wirklich gut, Cello zu küssen, ihn zu berühren, diese Nähe, das ist gut, gut, gut.

Der Kuss bleibt träge, langsam, friedlich. Und genau damit passt er gerade perfekt. Sie haben eigentlich gerade gar keine Zeit und gleichzeitig alle Zeit der Welt und es ist schön, Cello hier zu haben, ihn küssen zu können, feststellen zu können, dass die Küsse mit ihm richtig gut sind.  
Sie lösen sich voneinander – beenden zumindest den Kuss, besonders weit zieht Benny sich nämlich nicht zurück. Ihre Gesichter sind nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, Cellos Hand greift nach seiner, nach der, die nicht in seinem Nacken liegt, ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander.

Mann, das ist so... viel, irgendwie. Und zur gleichen Zeit so wenig, so simpel, so – ausreichend, völlig ausreichend. Das hier mit Cello ist alles, was er gerade braucht.  
Er mag Cello in seinem Alltag. Es ist eine feine Sache, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn er etwas völlig alltägliches, normales tut. Klar, zum Beispiel ihr Ausflug ans Meer war traumhaft, aber das hier, das ist noch mal etwas komplett anderes.  
Das ist das reale Leben. Und Cello ist ein Teil davon.

Sein Daumen streichelt weiter Cellos Nacken, er lächelt. Ja, die Unterlagen sind gerade völlig egal.  
Benny öffnet den Mund, er will etwas sagen.

Und dann fällt ihm auf, was ihm da gerade durch den Kopf geht, was ihm auf der Zunge liegt und auf einem Schlag fällt das ganze Kartenhaus in sich zusammen.

Er lässt Cello los, weicht ruckartig zurück, steht auf – sein Stuhl gerät ins Schwanken, so schnell geschieht das. Abstand, er braucht Abstand.  
Trinken. Ja, Trinken ist jetzt eine gute... Ausrede. Ist das eine Ausrede? Egal. Egal, egal, er braucht etwas zu trinken, ab zum Kühlschrank.

Erst als er die Kühlschranktüre öffnet, bemerkt er, dass er eigentlich nichts will. Zumindest sieht er dort nichts, was er gerade braucht.  
Das, was er braucht, ist nicht sichtbar. Er braucht Abstand. Gut, den hat er jetzt, immerhin ein bisschen.  
Er schließt die Kühlschranktüre und lehnt sich dagegen. Tief durchatmen. Noch einmal. Noch – ignorieren, dass das gerade verdächtig nach einem Stuhl klang, der über den Boden geschoben wird.

Kurz hebt er den Blick. Tatsache: Cello ist aufgestanden. Doch er kommt nicht näher. Er bleibt einfach stehen.  
Scheiße. Richtig große Scheiße. In seinem Hals ist ein riesiger Kloß, in seinem Kopf Gedankenchaos.

Cello sieht ihn an, er fährt sich durch die Haare, sein Blick ist ratlos. Schön, dann ist er damit nicht alleine. Auch er ist gerade überfordert, sehr überfordert.  
Dann platzt es förmlich aus Cello heraus.

„Ist das jetzt die typische 'Oh Gott, ich küss' 'nen Kerl'-Erkenntnis?“

Cello ist... wütend? Ist das Wut? Zumindest klingt er richtig aufbrausend. Und er lässt Benny nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wenn es das ist, dann...“  
„Ist es nicht!“

Jetzt vergräbt auch er seine Hände in seinen Haaren. Am liebsten würde er sie packen und anziehen, bis er den Schmerz fühlt und sich damit von seinen Gedanken ablenken kann, nur Cello, der vor ihm steht und ihn immer noch abwartend ansieht, hält ihn davon ab.  
Was soll er jetzt sagen? Was soll er jetzt tun? Es ist nicht so, wie Cello denkt, echt nicht, aber selbst er weiß noch nicht, wie es nun wirklich ist.

Das ist so... Es kommt aus dem Nichts, dieses Chaos. Bis vor ein paar Minuten war noch alles in Ordnung und jetzt... Es hat nicht nur ihn erwischt, auch Cello ist aufgewühlt. Sie sind also beide ziemlich ratlos.  
Cello scheinbar weniger als er. Er ist derjenige, der weiter redet.

„Benny, wir müssen endlich mal darüber reden, was bei uns los ist.“

Scheiße. Das ist der Satz, den er nicht hören wollte und den er jetzt erst recht nicht hören will. Im Moment weiß er noch weniger als sonst, was los ist.  
Er hat gedacht, es geht ohne dieses Gespräch. Einfach das genießen, was ist. Viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, sich nah sein... Es war schön. Er wollte es nicht zerreden, er wollte nicht unnötige Gespräche führen, er wollte das einfach weiterhin genießen. Doch die ganze Zeit hat er gespürt, dass das nicht in Cellos Sinn ist. Dass Cello zwar ganz zufrieden mit der Situation ist, aber das Bedürfnis hat, darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir 'friends with benefits' sind. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht.“

Mittlerweile ist Benny so neben der Spur, dass Cellos Worte kaum noch zu ihm durchdringen. Bevor er das so richtig verarbeiten kann, muss er sich selbst erst einmal zumindest im Ansatz darüber im Klaren werden, was Sache ist.

Was ist los, verdammt?

Er räuspert sich. Zum Glück lehnt er am Kühlschrank, ohne ihn, ohne diese Stütze würde er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten können, denkt er.  
Zeit, dass er sich zu Wort meldet.

„Das ist nicht, weil ich plötzlich realisiert hab', dass ich 'nen Kerl küss'. Das war mir bewusst und ich fand – find' – das gut. Aber...“

Es ist so schwer, das in Worte zu fassen. Und noch viel schwerer, sich dazu zu überwinden, diese Worte auszusprechen.  
Warum? Warum kommt er nicht einfach auf den Punkt? War doch ziemlich eindeutig, die Situation gerade eben.

„Ich hab' dich angeguckt und plötzlich... war da ein Gedanke und das ist so groß und -“

Cello sieht ihn immer noch so abwartend an. Er hat erst einmal sein Pulver verschossen, Benny ist an der Reihe. Und er wird ihn nicht unterbrechen. Nun muss er sich rechtfertigen, sich erklären, sagen, was los ist.  
Ganz direkt.  
Richtig direkt, nicht schon wieder so umständlich wie gerade eben.

Sein Blick huscht über Cellos Kieferknochen, über seine Lippen, über seine gerunzelte Stirn.  
Direkt. Okay.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Raus. Es ist raus. Einfach so. Die Welt dreht sich immer noch weiter, alles steht noch, alles ist beim Alten. Bis auf Cello, der ihn wortlos anstarrt.  
Rechtfertigen, jetzt, sofort. Auf der Stelle.

„Das meine ich. Ich... ich habe dich gerade angesehen und mir 'Ich liebe dich' gedacht und das ist so... heftig. So viel... Das überrumpelt mich, Cello, das ist es, was mich überrumpelt – nicht die Tatsache, dass ich einen Kerl küsse, sondern dass ich dich liebe.“

Und wieder einbremsen. Er will Cello ja nicht erschlagen.  
Hat er aber. Von Cello kommt nichts mehr, er starrt immer noch, sein Mund öffnet sich einen Spalt, aber er klappt gleich wieder zu.  
Seine Aussage oder die Informationsflut? Oder beides?  
Scheiße, seine Aussage, seine Aussage ist es. Cello weiß nicht, was er antworten soll. Cello empfindet nicht das gleiche.

Gott, er hat es verbockt. So richtig.

Cellos Blick tut ihm richtig weh. Dieser fassungslose Blick, die Wortlosigkeit... und das Wissen, dass das permanent ist. Cello wird nicht vergessen, was er gesagt hat. Die Überraschung wird verschwinden, aber das, was er ihm gerade gesagt hat, bleibt.  
Cello wird ihn nie wieder normal ansehen. Er hat ihre Freundschaft – das einzige, was er von Cello bekommen hätte – ruiniert.

Benny fühlt sich, als hätte er tausende Stimmen im Kopf, die alle durcheinander plappern. 'Du hättest darüber nachdenken sollen', 'Hättest du darüber nachgedacht, hättest du das nicht gemacht', 'Das war doch so offensichtlich', 'Scheiße, was jetzt?' - und dann muss er einfach durchgreifen, dann muss er sich einfach zusammenreißen und in den Raum voller Stimmen schreien, gewissermaßen.  
Es ist egal, wie es anders laufen hätte können. Erst einmal muss er jetzt das beste aus der Situation machen. Oder zumindest... Raus hier. Ja, raus.

Wie soll er Cello noch einmal gegenüber treten? Mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Cello weiß, dass er ihn liebt und dass Cello ihn nicht liebt?  
Auch egal. Er braucht Ruhe.

„Cello...“

Immer noch keine Reaktion. Immer noch der fassungslose Blick.

„Geh.“

Er bewegt sich nicht einmal. Als hätte er Angst davor, ihm zu nahe zu kommen.  
Dann muss er wohl Klartext reden. Cello vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen. Mal wieder.

„Ich geh' jetzt... ins Bad, Schlafzimmer, weiß nicht. Du kannst dein Zeug zusammenpacken und dann gehst du. In Zukunft... Ich weiß nicht, wie wir weitermachen, aber... wird schon. Bin ich halt der dumme Hetero, der sich plötzlich verliebt und alles kaputt macht. Aber ich krieg' das in den Griff.“

Diesmal wartet er gar nicht mehr ab, ob Cello reagiert. Er verlässt einfach den Raum.  
Toll, und wohin jetzt? Das wusste er ja noch nicht einmal, als er Cello die Ansage gemacht hat.

Unter die Dusche, sich ertränken?  
Scheiße, er hat einem seiner besten Freunde seine Liebe gestanden.

Okay, Bett. Das muss er alles erst einmal sacken lassen und dazu muss er sich sacken lassen. Also betritt er sein Schlafzimmer und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Auf den Bauch, so dass er das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben kann.

Er hat Cello gesagt, dass er ihn liebt. Scheiße, Mann.  
Es war die Wahrheit. Irgendwann in der letzten Zeit ist es passiert. Also... Er weiß noch nicht mal genau, was passiert ist, ob die Liebe zu Cello die ganze Zeit da war und erst jetzt so richtig ans Tageslicht gekommen ist oder ob er sich in den letzten Tagen in Cello verliebt hat.

Fühlt sich beschissen an. Zumindest die Gesamtsituation. Er fühlt sich, als hätte Cello ihn ausgenutzt, um nur ein bisschen Spaß zu haben.  
Mann, er ist keine Hure. Er geht nicht für ein bisschen Spaß mit jemandem ins Bett. Und gerade fühlt er sich so, als hätte Cello ihn als eine solche abgestempelt.

Aber es war nicht Cello, der das in die Wege geleitet hat, fällt ihm plötzlich ein. Das war er. Er ist schuld. Er hat Cello zuerst geküsst.  
Irgendwie war es schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar, dass das für ihn mehr als nur freundschaftlicher Spaß war. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte er ahnen können, dass er tiefer gehende Gefühle für Cello hat.

Das hätte Cello bemerken müssen. Zumindest hätte er, als er sich auf ihn eingelassen hat, mit einkalkulieren müssen, dass das für Benny mehr ist als für ihn. Hätte er das getan, hätte er abgebrochen, um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu riskieren.

Und letztendlich sind das alles sinnlose Gedanken. Jetzt zählt nur, dass er vor ein paar Minuten kapiert hat, dass er Cello liebt – und seit ein paar Minuten weiß, dass das einseitig ist.  
Er fühlt sich beschissen.

Wird auch nicht besser, als er Schritte auf dem Gang hört. Schritte, die näher kommen. Darauf folgt das Öffnen der Schlafzimmertüre.  
Mann, er war doch deutlich genug. Cello soll verschwinden. Da hat er erst recht nichts in seinem Schlafzimmer verloren.

„Du solltest doch gehen.“

Cello ignoriert ihn. Noch mehr als das – er setzt sich neben Benny auf die Bettkante. Bringt ihm auch nichts, Benny drückt weiterhin sein Gesicht in das Kissen.

„Können wir vielleicht erst mal reden? Und... hörst du mir diesmal zu? Nicht so wie vorher.“

Reden. Scheiße, reden.  
Ganz kurz taucht ein Hoffnungsschimmer in seinem Kopf auf. Wenn Cello mit ihm reden will, kann das bedeuten, dass... Er verdrängt es wieder. Sollte er sich jetzt Hoffnungen machen, tut es nachher noch mehr weh.

Aber er erwidert nichts. Und damit gibt er Cello das Zeichen, fortzufahren.

„Ich... Du hast mir vorher nicht zugehört, oder? Ich hab' doch gesagt, ich will mehr. Also... Ich hab' gesagt, 'entweder ganz oder gar nicht', aber da ist ja auch 'ganz' mit dabei und...“

Kann er das von gerade eben rückgängig machen? Wenn er schon nicht sein Liebesgeständnis löschen kann, kann er dann wenigstens ein, zwei Minuten in die Vergangenheit reisen und Cello endgültig rausschmeißen? Schon wieder macht er ihm Hoffnungen und das will er nicht, aber er kann sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren.

Genauso wenig kann er sich dagegen wehren, dass Cello ihm näher kommt. Als er sich halb auf ihn legt... Rein theoretisch würde er ihn gerne abschütteln, doch sein Herz sagt etwas anderes. Mann, er würde am liebsten einfach nur die Nähe genießen, Cellos Finger, die über seine Seite streichen, die spürbar zittern.  
Cellos Mund ist jetzt direkt neben seinem Ohr, er murmelt vor sich hin.

„Benny, ich... Ich... Wir... Das ist...“

Bennys Herz klopft schnell, so unglaublich schnell. Keine Hoffnungen machen, na klar, das kann er sich jetzt in die Haare schmieren.  
Dabei ist es momentan nicht einmal die Hoffnung, die überwiegt. Das ist eher das bittere Gefühl, die Nähe zu genießen und zu wissen, dass das wohl das letzte Mal ist.

Cello kommt einfach nicht auf den Punkt, er findet einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Immer wieder fängt er einen Satz an, aber mehr als zwei, drei Wörter bekommt er nicht auf die Reihe.  
Und dann ist er plötzlich ruhig und sammelt sich offensichtlich, denn anschließend schafft er einen kompletten Satz.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Bennys Herz setzt für einen Schlag aus. Als hätte er eine Treppenstufe verpasst.  
Eine? Mindestens fünf.  
Dann verkrampft es sich wieder.

Ganz langsam dreht er sich um, Cello rückt dabei von ihm weg. Doch als er auf dem Rücken liegt und Cello sieht... Er ist immer noch so nah. Liegt neben ihm, hat sich auf dem Ellbogen abgestützt, damit er ihn ansehen kann.

„Cello...“

Cello sagt nichts. Er sieht ihn einfach nur an.  
Mann, er würde so gerne hinnehmen, was Cello gesagt hat. Aber er kann einfach nicht.

„Wenn du das jetzt nur sagst, weil es sonst komisch wird zwischen uns, ist es auch scheiße.“  
„Tu' ich nicht.“

Cellos Hand legt sich auf seine Wange. Sein Daumen streicht ganz leicht darüber.  
Oh bitte, bitte, bitte. Er soll jetzt einfach nur das richtige sagen, irgendetwas, das zeigt, dass er das wirklich ernst meint.

„Benny, das... Weil ich vorher nichts gesagt habe, oder?“  
„Ja.“

Er seufzt, schließt ganz kurz seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist sein Blick entschlossen. Und Benny beschließt, die Hoffnung zuzulassen – Cello zu vertrauen, dass er das richtige sagt.  
Weil es einfach schön wäre. Hier mit Cello zu liegen, sich von ihm streicheln zu lassen und die richtigen Dinge zu hören.

„Für mich ist das auch richtig groß, Benny. Ich... Mann, schon in Kaiserslautern, da... da war was. Aber ich dachte mir, da wird eh nie was draus. Da kam einfach nichts von dir und... ja. Weißt ja selber, wie das damals war. Auch als ich nach Braunschweig gekommen bin... Ich hatte das noch intus. 'Mit Benny geht nichts'. War ja auch nicht wild, Freundschaft ist auch gut und wir waren – sind – echt gute Freunde, denke ich. Na ja, und dann hast du mich geküsst und... ja, alles, was danach kam. Ich hab' mir schon ansatzweise Hoffnungen gemacht, aber dann hab' ich mir gedacht, ich sollte vorsichtig sein. War ja schon viel mehr als alles, mit dem ich je gerechnet hätte. Und dann...“

Seine Stimme wird leise.

„Dann sagt mir der Kerl, auf den ich schon so ewig steh', dass er mich liebt. Ich hab' seit Jahren sämtliche Hoffnung darauf, dass da jemals was geht, verdrängt und dann... Das hat mich umgehauen. Ich... Ich weiß ned. Ich konnt's nicht glauben, aber irgendwie schon und – ich war total überrumpelt.“

Okay, jetzt schlägt sein Herz wieder regelmäßig und unverkrampft. Nur viel zu schnell.  
Cellos Worte... Ja, das waren die richtigen Worte. Sie berühren ihn, sie berühren ihn so sehr, lösen alle Fesseln, alle Bedenken.  
Erst recht, als Cello sich über ihn beugt und seine Worte wiederholt.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Jetzt versteht er auch, was Cello gerade eben gemeint hat – wie überwältigend so ein Liebesgeständnis ist.  
Richtig überwältigend. Und noch viel mehr als das.

Benny schlingt seine Arme um Cello, er zieht ihn an sich.  
Er fühlt sich, als könnte er fliegen. Mindestens. So frei, so befreit, so – glücklich. Einfach glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Das ist das, was er will. Cello ganz nah bei sich, Cellos Umarmung... Und allem voran Cellos Liebe.  
Cello liebt ihn.

Er liebt ihn. Cello liebt ihn.

Wow.

~*~*~


	10. In Ruhe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hiermit sind wir auch schon beim letzten Kapitel angekommen...
> 
> Danke an alle, die mitgelesen haben! ♥

~*~*~

„Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir.“  
„Mhh. Später.“

Benny lacht, er versucht mal wieder, Cellos Arme, die er von hinten um seinen Bauch geschlungen hat, von sich zu lösen. Wie auch die Male zuvor ist Cello jedoch sehr störrisch.  
Gut, dass er eigentlich kein Problem damit hat, sich von Cello umarmen zu lassen. Erst recht nicht seit gestern.

„Wenn wir 'nen Zahn zulegen, sind wir schneller fertig.“  
„Mhh.“

Das überzeugt Cello. Endlich lässt er ihn los, so dass Benny zurück zu seinem Vorratsschrank gehen kann.  
Sie misten aus. Stand auf seinem Tagesplan für heute und da Cello seit gestern noch mehr in seinem Tagesplan integriert ist, muss er ihm dabei helfen.

So, wo haben sie aufgehört? Was war das letzte, was sie aufgeräumt haben, bevor sie eine kleine Kuschelpause eingelegt haben?  
Ah, die Nudeln müssten es gewesen sein. Benny nimmt die ersten Packungen aus dem Schrank und überprüft das Mindesthaltbarkeitsdatum. Bei den meisten ist er sich recht sicher, ein paar bleiben jedoch übrig, die er nicht so recht einzuordnen weiß. Dafür hat er Cello dabei.

„Schau mal!“

Eines der Päckchen wirft er zu Cello hinüber, der war jedoch noch nicht ganz aufnahmebereit. Er erwischt die Schachtel nicht, sie streift ihn an der Schulter und knallt auf den Boden.  
Super. Ausgerechnet die winzigen Suppennudeln. Die Verpackung ist gerissen und die Nudeln haben sich quer über den kompletten Küchenboden verteilt.

Gleichzeitig heben sie den Blick wieder und sehen sich an. Dann können sie sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ach ja. So viel zu 'wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir früher fertig'.“

Benny streckt Cello die Zunge heraus, er kann einfach nicht anders. Das erwidert Cello, indem er nach der Obstschale, die neben ihm auf der Arbeitsfläche steht, greift, einen Apfel erwischt und ihn in seine Richtung wirft. Na warte...

Er schnappt sich die nächste Nudelpackung. Doch Cello erahnt, was er vorhat – er geht hinter dem Tresen in Deckung. Dabei angelt er sich noch etwas Obst aus der Schüssel.  
Keine Verschnaufpause. Er darf Cello jetzt keine Pause machen lassen. Also nimmt er die Jagd auf. Und kaum erkennt Cello auch das, springt er wieder auf und flüchtet weiter.

Erst im Wohnzimmer erwischt er ihn. Zumindest so halb – er packt ihn am T-Shirt, bekommt es endlich zu fassen, doch dann ist es Cello, der wieder übernimmt. Ruckartig bleibt er stehen und dreht sich um, ein kurzer Blick, dann drückt er ihn auf den Boden. Einfach so. Er ist bei Cello echt wehrlos.

Damit ist allerdings der Kampf auch auf einen Schlag beendet und vergessen. Cellos Grinsen verschwindet, wird zu einem sanften Lächeln, dann beugt er sich nach unten, um Benny zu küssen.  
Eine Weile lang genießt Benny einfach nur den Kuss. Dann kommen ganz langsam weitere Gedanken, Empfindungen dazu. Um genau zu sein...

War gestern ziemlich ruhig bei ihnen. Sie sind nach ihren Liebesgeständnissen einfach im Bett liegen geblieben, Arm in Arm, haben gekuschelt, haben sich hin und wieder geküsst, mehr nicht. Das war auch richtig schön, trotzdem... Also, jetzt wäre es schon an der Zeit für mehr, das teilt ihm seine Körpermitte gerade ziemlich eindrucksvoll mit.  
Und Cello spürt das. Sein Grinsen ist vielsagend, als er sich aufsetzt und dabei ganz provokativ über Bennys Erektion rutscht.

Er japst, schnappt nach Luft. Ja, das wäre jetzt wirklich eine feine Sache.  
Cellos Hände gleiten von seinen Schultern nach unten, über seine Brust, weiter nach unten... Benny biegt den Rücken durch, das Stöhnen kann er sich jetzt nicht mehr verkneifen. Immerhin bemerkt er jetzt, dass auch Cello eine Latte hat.  
Damit ist alles klar. Sie sind sich einig, was jetzt passiert.

Sie wären sich einig. Aber sein Handy funkt dazwischen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie es überhaupt nicht brauchen können, liegt es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, so dass sie es klingeln hören.  
Erst ignoriert Benny es. Er hat jetzt richtig viel Bock auf Cello, da muss das Handy hinten anstehen. Doch das Klingeln hört nicht auf.

Ein kurzer entschuldigender Blick zu Cello, dann rappelt er sich auf und greift nach dem Störenfried.

„Bole ruft an.“

Kein Einwand von Cello. Also nimmt er das Gespräch an.  
Hätte er vielleicht doch bleiben lassen sollen, so nervig das Dauerklingeln auch war. Bole ist nämlich ziemlich wütend.

„Benny, wo bist du?“

Was genau will er wissen? Er ist zuhause, klar. Will er wissen, dass er mit Cello hier ist?  
Benny versucht es zunächst einmal mit Version 1.

„Zuhause. Warum?“  
„Warum?“

Bole lacht fast schon hysterisch. Hat er irgendetwas vergessen?  
Ja, hat er.

„Du hast gesagt, du hilft mir dabei, meine neue Couch in meine Wohnung zu bringen! Jetzt steh' ich hier mit der Couch und kein Benny weit und breit. Nur ich. Ganz wunderbar.“

Oh verdammt, da war ja etwas. Gestern hat er sogar noch daran gedacht, aber dann war das mit Cello und... Da hat er einfach alles andere verdrängt.  
Versprochen ist versprochen. Vor allem kann er den armen, kleinen Bole nicht alleine mit der Couch vor seiner Haustüre stehen lassen.

„Ich bin gleich da, okay?“

Kurz wirft er einen Blick zu Cello. Und... Wow. Dieser Mann hat ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebt.  
Cello sieht ihn gerade an, um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln, es sieht richtig liebevoll aus.  
Er muss noch etwas anhängen.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich meinen Freund mitbringe?“


End file.
